The Insanity of a Billonaire prisoner
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is something I thought up. Being rich is a bitch
1. Chapter 1

Seven year old Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne walking into a horror seen covered in blood that does not belong to him holding a knife "Bruce what have you done?" his aunt shrieks running into the arms of her husband, the six officers that are there focuses their attention on the trombonist boy

"Son did you do this?" one officers finally ask taking two steps back away from the trembling boy who can't divert his eyes away from what was left of his loving parents laying in a blood pool

"Son we need you to come with us'' Another officer finally said slowly approach Bruce taking the knife away bringing his hands together behind his back and handcuffing him then two officers escorted Bruce to the police car as the officer pulls out of the drive way an evil smile spread across his aunt uncles and the six officers faces

Thirteen years later

"I have been lock away for thirteenth years in this prison so I think it's time for me to leave" Bruce picking up his flowers putting them by the window

"What should I wear for my trip to Arkham City" Sitting back down on his floor to think it over striping off the close he was already wearing to his black boxers with little cherry blossoms all over

"I know" jumping to his feet ran to his door but stop quickly, he pulls out his home made lock picking kit that he hides in a hidden compartment in the wall by the door he opens the hidden door big enough that Bruce could fit his arm through to get to the doorknob, quickly picks the five lock to his room that are meant to keep him in

("They always try to make it harder now don't they") After Bruce got done picking the last lock he let himself out he quickly and quietly walks down the upstairs hall all the drunken laughter that was happening down stairs just made it easier to get where he was going

("Great it seem like Gorge and Lanna are having an another guilt trip party trying to drown their guilt away with alcohol, friends that only want your money, and all the lies that you can fit down your throat at a time") he walk to a closet that was lock but that didn't matter he quickly pick the lock he takes two steps in turns to the right crouch down remove three floor board takes a box out, he opens the box inside the box is his father suit his favorite pink button up shirt and orchid color bow tie with his mothers precious toy necklaces, putting his mothers necklaces on and shortly after putting on his father's suit pink button up shirt and bow tie they are a little big, but it still fit nicely he leave the closet walks back to his room locking himself back into his room, open a hidden passage under his bed that he's been making for the past thirteen years

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it sharply "Well let's get going"

Outside of the handmade hidden passage

Bruce walks to his parents grave "HI mama hey daddy guess what I'm going to be doing today I'll be going to Arkham City it's been year seen you two brought me there so this time I'll be going by myself so let see what's about to happen" he gave his parents head stones a kiss and walked away without another word making his way to Arkham City and he arrives at the entrance of the city of insanity five hours later

"This place really has gone to hell" Bruce straitens his suit and enters without looking back. The Insanity, the chaos, and the madness pollute the air with their noise even thou all this insanity is happening the only thing that catches his eye is a beautiful black flower with pink and light blue tear drops all over the petals that was growing in a crack in the rode he walks up to it crouches down

"A flower as beautiful as you can still grow in a war zone like Arkham and Gotham you still believes there is still hope for the people and this place, someone just needs to know what to do huh? But in the end I can't let you grow here you'll die so one two" Bruce brings his fist down braking the road widening the crack, everyone that was around redirected their attention on Bruce as he digs the flower out with caution not to damage the roots to badly everyone that was watching the scene unfold in front of them they all had the same question on their faces "What is wrong with him" and "Yikes don't mess with him".

Bruce walks up to two bulky men they ready themselves "Excuse me do one of you know where I can plant this flower so it can have a better chance to survive"

The two men were cause off guard "Are you serious right now, so let me get this straight you broke a hole in the rode to dig a flower out?" man1 asked

"Ya is there something wrong with wanting everything to live?" Bruce asked

Man2 shuck his head "Well the only place were I can think to put that flower is in Poison Ivy's garden"

"Poison Ivy Garden? Alright and where is that" The men look at each other

"Your not from around here are you" Man1 asked

"Yes. I just got out of my thirteen years imprisonment and it's been sixteen years sense I've been down here so I thought "this would be a good place to find something to do"

"Thirteen years? How old are you" Man2 asked

"I'm twenty years old" the two men took a step back with shock struck faces

"So getting back on topic where the Poison Ivy Garden is?" Bruce asked refocusing the two men

The two men turn away "Follow us" Bruce follow them without another word.

As Bruce made his way to Poison Ivy's garden the ten leaders of Arkham city (Joker, Scarecrow, Penguin, Bane, Two-face, Riddiler, Killercroc, Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Mad hatter) are getting together for their daily meeting and as always five of the ten Psychopaths argue over who is better then who and whose best of them all while the other five talk among each other sharing ideas and the three women are off on their own talking about whatever they talk about "All right everyone here for today daily meeting" as the briefing began Ivy tips the table over getting everyone to look at her as killing intention radiates off her

"Hey Red what's wrong" Harley and Selina backing away from her

"Someone as just entered my garden" Harley and Selina look at each other

Penguin pushing the table off of himself "Who in the right mind dare to enter your garden" he asked

"I don't know but it's been awhile sense my garden has had fresh fertilizer" shivers are sent up Banes back as he tries to hide his blushing face  
Ivy leaves the room making her way to her garden thugs clean up the mess Harley gets an idea "Hey Bane have you had sex with Red yet"

"What?" Bane ask, Selina tries not to laugh

"Well you two have been dating all this time and... Harley shut up no one wants to hear one of your stupid joke!" Joker interrupting before Harley could finished her joke, Harley leans against the wall a little sad Selina hugs her after the thugs got done cleaning everyone sat at the table to began the meeting again.

Ivy makes her way to her garden the other citizens scrambles to get out of the woman's way so they won't get caught up in the woman's murder intention she gets were she was going real quick she enters her garden what left in front are a pair of shoes and socks looking down on the ground are foot prints she follows the prints into the garden as she follows the prints she couldn't help but to notice that each one are really genital as if the person who made them is trying not to hurt the grass "Now where is a good place to put you, awww here is a good place for you"

Ivy bolts across the field to hide behind a tree seeing the intruder she read her vines to snap him in half she was about to until she notice the beautiful flower in his hand she watches him carefully digs a hole in the ground and lovingly place the flower in the hole as if he's handling a infant "You're going to have beautiful children one day but first things first you need to grow more and bloom even brighter and to do so you'll need water" he gets up and walks away looking for some way to water the flower after he filled the hole back up.

She follows him quietly first stopping by the flower he has just planted "You really are a beautiful one and you seem to love that man but I'm not going to promises you I will not kill him especially if he hurts my babies" quietly she follows him watching him carefully if there is even the sites attempted to hurt her babies she would kill him.

He finally finds away to water his flower but stopping at a pear tree he patted the tree five time and said "Excuses me I'll like to try one of your fruit" he reaches up and gently and swiftly pick a pear walks away enjoying the delicious pear Ivy checks the pear tree to see if its okay and it seems to have been happy to share it fruit with the him.

He walks back to the flower and waters it before he leaves he kisses the petals and walks away without another word leaving Ivy's garden "Hey where are my shoes and socks oh come on why did someone steal my shoes and socks... oh well there just shoes and socks" after he exit Ivy exit and off she goes back to the meeting place.

She arrives at the meeting place everyone was outside finishing up whatever conversation they had left to say "Hey Red welcome back" Harley giving her friend a big welcome back hug Cat woman did the same thing

"Did you disposed of the intruder" Bane asked

"Yes I did" Ivy not really caring enough to look at him, Bane walks away a little bummed

Selina and Harley got closer "Did you really kill the intruder" they asked in unity

Ivy walked away to put some distend between the three and the males when she knew they were far enough she leans agents the wall "No I didn't kill the intruder that was in my garden"

"YO" Ivy covers both of their mouths

Ivy whispered to both of them "I couldn't bring myself to kill the man"

Ivy removed her hands from "The man was so loving, he brought and planet a flower that was born in this hell hole, she is so happy out of all my babies, she loves him, he took a pear from one of my fruit trees, he was more than happy that he did and that's why I couldn't bring myself to kill him.  
Harley and Seline look at one another and shrugged in unity "Well that's Red for you" making Ivy laugh

"Hey Har we're leaving" Joker yelled

"Coming Pudden! We'll ladies looks like it's time for me to go" Harley gave both of them a hug jumping back words cart wheeling away, Ivy and Selina glared at Joker as Harley tried to give him a hug but he smacked her away

"Harley knows that we love her?" Selena leans against the wall with Ivy

"Yes she knows" Ivy closes her eyes look down

Joker and his group go to their favorite bar The Sad Clown

Joker and his group arrive at their bar, Bruce is there sitting at the bar with a glass of ginger ale looking over a map of Arkham City, Joker and his group walk past him no one acknowledging him except Harley ("Who is this bozo? Well at least he is easy on the eyes and of course nothing more") she snicker to herself

Joker and his group take their seat at their normal table that is persevered for them "Mysta J I got a joke. What would happen if"

One of the thugs interrupting her "Who in the hell would want to listen to one of your stupid jokes" Harley flips herself over the table bring the heel of her right foot down on the thug slamming his faced to and through the table, Bruce watched this seen unfold

"Shut ya mouth before you lose your tong privileges, now where was I" Harley sitting back in her chair, Bruce watched her closely his eye following the curves of her genital yet firm and well tone body her muscle tone only complementing her beauty, the light reflecting off her smooth beautiful pale skin and her golden dandy lion hair, watching her breasts bounce as she told her joke made him smile the joke made him laugh out loud.

Everyone looks at Bruce as he tries to calm down and regain his ability to breath, he give her an a round of applause "What so funny pretty boy I suggest you turn around and return to your map and drink" a thug threatening him

Bruce raise an eyebrow but just shrugged it off and turns around facing his map but his eye where still locked on the beauty that was now staring at him ("Did he laughs at my joke or was he laughing at me")

Harley turns facing the table tipping back in her chair "Oh I got another one" Bruce turns his head to face her

Harley was telling her joke but haft way through the joke, Joker slammed his foot down on the table "Shut up Harley" he said with poison dripping from his teeth Harley's smile dispersers as she hangs her head in sorrow she gets up from the table and sits down at the bar three seats from Bruce as the Thugs laughs at her. Bruce now seeing an opportune he jumps one seat closer to Harley, she doesn't notice he drags his map and drink to him, he jumps one more seat closer this time she does notice as he drags his map and drink to him he looks down at his map now only one bar stole separated the two there are no word exchange meant between them

("Well if ya not going to say anything why did you move closer to me") she shacks her head and looks at Joker until she felt a genital poke on her left cheek of her face she turns her head as he pulls away

He gave he a heartwarming smile "What do ya want?" she snapped at him

"I got a stupid joke for you" he said playfully she raised a questioning eyebrow he told her his stupid joke making her smile

"Wow now that was a stupid joke" Harley resting her head in her right hand

Bruce shrugged his shoulders "Well it might of been stupid but it got you to smile again so I guess it wasn't all that bad" he said flirting with her.

The two flirting making each other laugh and just enjoying each other as if they were the only two in the room, unannounced to the two they have been watch the whole time "Is that guy insane does he not know who he's flirting with"

Joker sitting strait up in his chair "Boys bring the pretty boy over to join us" joker kicking the chair across from him away from the table as an invention, the five thugs get up and made their way to the bar were Bruce and Harley have been enjoying each other one of the thugs placed his hand down on Bruce's shoulder interrupting the good mood that Harley is in

"Hey pretty boy are boss wants to talk to you" the thug pointing at the Joker with his thumb Bruce looks in the direction where the thug was pointing his eyes meeting up with a very angry clown.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders getting up from the bar "Excused me" taking her hand planting a gentle kiss on the back of her hand everyone's jaw drops a blush spread across her face

He goes over sits down in front of the Joker an awkward silent falls in the bar as the two are having a staring contest "Your new here aren't you" Joker breaking the silent and losing the staring contest

"Yes I am I arrived today" Bruce simply said, Harley sitting on the bar now watching nervously

"So what brings you here to the Hell hole named Arkham City" Joker now asked in his normal happy tone

"I'm looking for away to save Arkham" another silent falls but after ten seconds Joker and everyone in the bar starts busting up laughing excepted for Harley

"...Ha hahaha Wow it's been years séance I've laugh like this you. hohohoho Your to much" Joker stopped laughing slamming his fist down on the table and the room fell silent

"So your saying there is away to save a dead land like this" Joker's expression changed to a deadly

"There must be away and I'm looking for it" Bruce said calmly unaffected by the changed in Joker, Joker snapped his fingers

Two thugs slammed Bruce to the table, he allowed this "Now listen here pretty boy your new here so this is a warning keep your mouth shut stay between the lines I've drawn or you'll never laugh again at one of Harley's stupid jokes"

("Harley?") Bruce looks over at her sitting on the bar gripping the edge of the bar as if she's holding herself back, he send her a smile that makes her blush and looks away

Bruce stayed silent for a little while gathering his thoughts "Do you think I'm here to be your underling?"

"Of course your here to become my underling because no one but me and everyone under me is aloud in this bar" Jokers voice returning to it creepy happy tone

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm only here to study the map of Arkham that you keep here, I have no intention to join you and your group" Jokers smile disappears

"Well then let's get read of the trash" Joker pulled out his pistol, Bruce grabs the tabled and lodge in into Joker's right leg braking it he let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground, Bruce flips himself over throwing the two thugs that "pin" him to the table across the room one of the thugs head went into the wall the other three thugs run at Bruce each one throwing a punch be he easily dodged each punch, he grabbed two of the thugs by the back of the neck raising his right leg kicking the third thug in the lower jaw sending him into the sealing knocking him unconscious flipping on top of the other two thugs splitting his weight between them balancing himself slammed their heads together knocking the two thugs unconscious another thug ran behind Bruce came swinging with a table he easily dodged the thug swing again to the right Bruce meet his swing with a left hook and the table exploded thug stood there trembling holding what was left of the table Bruce takes one step forward at the thug and he turns to run away but runs into the supported beet of the building knocking himself unconscious

Joker sitting up pointing his gun at Bruce laughing "You are just so much fun" He said pulling the trigger Bruce doges the bullet and before Joker can pull the trigger again Bruce kicks the gun away grabbing the joker by the collier a smile the sacred him spread across Bruce face he quickly spins around slamming the joker to and through the floor of the build. Bruce straiten his hair wipes off his suit and walks away from the fight stopping in front of Harley takes her hand in a genital manner and kiss the back of her hand yet again and walks out of the Sad clown bar without another word

Harley looks at the bar tender with blush lighting up her face "Well it looks like someone fun has came to town"

The bar tender replied "If you say so"

Outside of the Sad Clown Bar

("Well that could of gone better") Bruce walking in a crowd as an ambulance that read 'Ha Ha Ha Ha Hospital'

Selina is walking in the crowd only five houses down from Bruce ("There is nothing fun to do in this hell hole anymore") walking deeper in the crowd

("What should I do to entertain myself all the big shots that "run" this hell hole are no longer fun, I love Red and Harley but everything between us has gotten routine there is no more spark no fire great just grea...") Selina spotting something shiny around Bruce's neck

("Well hello handsome I'll be taking the necklace you wear") Selina and Bruce pass each other not making eye contacted she swipes Bruce's mothers necklace away and walks down the road laughing to herself  
("Easy as always") A whistle behind her trying to get her attention but she ignores it then a sharp pain in her butt making her jump and turn to the man she just stole from

"I think you lost something" Bruce holding Saline's choker that she normally wears, she bring her left hand to her throat

"Trade you" Bruce throwing Selina choker back to her she catches it and puts it back on

"Your not all that bright are you?" Bruce raises an eye brow in questioning

"Let me guess I'm going to haft to chase you aren't I?" Selina having a questioning look on her face then she breaks out in laughter

"Oh don't worry I'll give you a ten second head started" Hearing this just made her laugh even louder she clutched her stomach

She finally pulling herself together "Wow your too much, let me make a wild guess your new around here aren't you?"

"Yes I am I arrived today, I don't know exactly how long ago but the sun is setting and I need to find a place to sleep before it gets to dark, so please return my mother's necklaces" Selina looked at the necklaces then at Bruce then a smile spread on her face

"No" She dropped the necklaces between her breasts

"Well then that just me I'm going to have to catch you" Selina ran down the road

"10, 9, 8, 7" Selina getting farther away

"6, 5, 4, 3" Selina is now ten buildings away

"2, 1, 0" Bruce was after her in a heart beat

("There is no way he can keep u..." Selina looks to her left and there he is, she jumps using her whip to send her flying over the buildings, Bruce sling shot himself after her she landed on a build rooftop 50 miles away Bruce right behind her tackling her pining her to the roof top he crossed his arms behind her driving his fist into the building making sure she didn't get hurt

"I got you kitty" Selina shocked, Bruce pick Seline up putting her back on her feet

"Wow that is the first time any male ever kept up with me" Bruce raise an eye brow in question

"First male?" he asked

"Men here are no fun in this hell hole" she said hop scotching on the roof

Bruce tipped is head to the left looking confused "Okay I don't know what you're talking about"

"So anyways what are you up to right now" Selina getting up close and personal

"I'm looking for a place to stay" Bruce looking deep into Selina's eyes with a genital loving shine that she never has seen before in his eyes making her heart skip a beet

"Why don't you come to my place to stay" Selina drawing hearts on his chest

A blush and a smile spreads across his face "Don't make thing to easy for me"

She hid her blushing face from him "You don't want to take the easy route?"

"I rather have you feeling important then have a one night stand" Bruce holding Selina close just making her face light up like a stop light she buried her face deeper into his chest

After she recovers she pushed away turning her back to him "You know I was fine with a one night stand"

"I think it's about time for you to find someone who would put your happiness before their pleasure" she turns slightly in his direction gave him a wink and jumped off the building using her whip to swing to the next building

Bruce watching her leave "Thank you!" he yelled at her

She stops in her tracks she turns to face the man with love in his eyes "For what?"

"For helping me find a place to stay" She laugh to herself and jumped swing away without another word

("Well today has been very eventful first I walked into a beautiful garden second I was followed around by a beautiful green skinned woman, third I meet a beautiful fun and creative woman named Harley, fourth I got into a fight with a wired man named Joker? And now fifth I meet and played with another beautiful cat like woman") Bruce making a makeshift little hut as he smiled to himself

("I wonder out of the three women I meet today which one is going to be my queen and heck I wouldn't mind if all three of them would become my queen")  
Bruce letting out a sigh ("Quit being selfish Bruce you'll be bless to have one of them but asking for all three that's asking for too much")  
He finished building his hut he laid down under it ("Thank you for today")


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce wakes up with the rising sun letting out a loud jaw cramping yawn after he messaged his jaw shut he took a look at his suit in the sun light he noticed how dirty it is ("I think I need to wash my suit, but were?") sitting on the roof a few feet away from his hut thinking about a place to wash his suit then it clicked. He jumped of the roof grabbing a street lamp post spinning around it like a grimness he launched himself over the buildings heading toward Ivy's garden.

Arriving at Ivy's garden with a crash landing "Well that could of been worst" he stood up brushing off the dirt making sure his suit didn't rip anywhere, after his suit examination he walks into Ivy's garden, after he entered Ivy have been alerted. Walking threw her garden with gentle steps making sure he didn't hurt any of the plants, its dark inside her garden as he makes his way to the stream to wash his suit; Ivy is after him not knowing who is intruding in her beloved garden. He dodge the poison vine whips and fire spore balls as he makes his way to the stream in Ivy's garden.

Bruce finally arrives at the stream, Ivy per pairs another on slot and is about to unleash until a voice rang in her head screaming at her "Don't do it!" she looks behind her seeing 'Little Beauty' in the sunlight that is shining through the towering plants and trees over head.

Ivy turns and walks to 'Little Beauty' getting on her knees in front of it "So it's the man you love is in my garden again, you really love him don't you", unannounced she is being watched by Bruce in his boxers as she talks to 'Little Beauty'

Bruce walks on the opposite side of the tree of her putting it between them "So what's your name?"  
Hearing his voice Ivy jumps and nearly pulls 'Little Beauty' out of the ground she turns seeing a hand waving at her followed by a head popping out from behind the tree "You may call me Poison Ivy"

"So you're not going to give my your real name?" Bruce asked

"Only my precious people know my real name, so what's your name?" Ivy asked

"Why does your garden seem so sad" Bruce changing the subject

Ivy's ears perk up "What makes you say that?"

Bruce sitting down under the tree that separates him from Ivy "Well now that I'm taking the time to take a good look around every plant seems to be sad for you"

"Why are you here in my garden anyways?" Ivy trying to change the subject

"I needed to wash my suit" Bruce shrugged, Ivy joining him under the tree

"So my garden is a place for you to do your laundry" Ivy getting a little fussy

"Hey I've only been here for two day and I haven't spent too much time studding a map of Arkham City" Bruce defending himself

Ivy taking a deep breath and exhaled it trying to stay calm looking at 'Little Beauty' "So why does the garden that loves you so much seem so sad to see you?" Bruce getting back on topic

Ivy bringing her knees to her chest "I don't know, I've also been wondering the same thing for sometime"

Bruce walks over to his father's suite, button up shirt and the pant that goes with the suite checking if there dry yet, after making sure they are dry threw and threw he quickly put them back on walks out from behind the tree that serape them "The real question is are you happy?"

Ivy looks up at Bruce is leaning up against the tree looking down at her with a warm loving smile she pushes off of the tree to get back on her feet, she begins to walk away but he gently grabs her wrist making her turn to face him "You only been here for two days, why would you want to come here for and where have you been until you got here"

Bruce looking deep into her eye and they told him that she was not ready to talk about it "I came here for two reason 1. This is where my mother and father started so I'm following in their footsteps and 2. I'm looking for a way to save Arkham and for your second question I've been imprison for thirteen years"

"Imprison for thirteen years, how old are you?" Ivy raises an eyebrow in questioning

"I'm twenty" Bruce simply said

"If your twenty... then that means you we're imprison at the age of...seven? Ivy looks at Bruce with a mix of questions and concerns, and nodes his head

"What did you do" after she asked this, the loving gleam in his eyes dies and replace with pitch black eyes telling the hell where he has came from

"I was framed for the murder of my mama and daddy and the ones who framed me where my aunt and uncle" his toned goes cold as a grave's head stone in the dead of winter, Ivy stares shacking a little he opens his mouth to add more detail, but she covers his mouth with her hands

She shacks her head and looks into his dead eyes with love and concern "You don't need to force yourself the time will come when you're ready to tell me and when that time comes you will be able to cry those tears that you wish to shed" tears genitally flow from her eyes down her cheek seeing the tears she sheds for him his dead eyes return to their loving and innocent gleam

Bruce lay his head on her shoulder with her hands on his mouth "thank you" he said threw her hand makes her giggle. The two walk toured the entrance without saying a word to one another, holding hands just enjoying each other's presences, when they reach the entrance she stops but doesn't let go he walks forward and stops when he reach the end of each other's arm length after a few minutes of a lovers staring contest they let go of each other and he left with a smile she turns with a smile knowing that he will be around, he exits her garden.

Back on the roof of the five story building he now calls his home

("Well I cleaned my suit so now what do I do now?") Bruce laying on the roof of his building

("Well if I'm going to live here... That it" Bruce jumping to his feet bolts to his makeshift hut moves it to the side, balancing on one leg bringing his knee to his chest

A genital thud lading next to him "Hey Mr. Mystery what are you" Bruce slamming his foot to the roof top breaking a bat shape hole into the roof, Selina caught off guard falls helplessly Bruce position himself under her to make sure she doesn't get hurt to badly, he hits the ground hard with Selina landing on top of him

Selina sitting on Bruce's chest rubbing her head, Bruce letting out a groan in pain, Selina regaining her séances looking down on Bruce she punches him in the face "What was that for"

Bruce rubbing his face "That was a wrong place at the wrong time seminary" he sat up making her fall onto his lap, he examining her but she smacks his hand away jumps to her feet brushing herself off

Selina turns and face Bruce who just got back on his feet "So what'cha doooooing"

Bruce looks at her raising one eyebrow in questioning her he brushed off "I'm going to be working on this building to make it my home"

"So you're really going to move into Arkham City... Why would you want to move into a place like this?" Selina turns away hiding her smile

"Well yes I'm going to move into Arkham City, because if I'm going to save it I need to live in it" Bruce simply said

Selina spins on her heel to face Bruce "Do you really believe that there is away to save this chaotic hell hole of insanity piloted air?"

"Yes" Bruce said strongly blowing Selina back

"Well do you mind showing me around?" Bruce asked out of the blue

"What makes you think I'll just show you around" Bruce jumping from one wall to the other climbing

"Because you will help me" Bruce jumping down off his building leaving Seline alone but soon she climbed the walls by jumping from one wall to the other till she reached the bat shape hole and she was out using her whip she sends herself flying into the air using her whip again she sling shot herself at Bruce knocking him to the ground when she got him down she started beating him after a few minutes of him defending himself and people watching the lover quail she get off him

"Alright fine I'll show you around under one circumstances you better not wander off on me" Selina warning him

Bruce gets back to his feet and gives her a genital men bow and Selina starts leading Bruce around telling him about every nook and cranny she knew about Arkham City. The pair pass by a pet store with a broken wind and on the other side of the broken window are two collars and leash one big enough for her and him he quietly swipes the collars and leashes attaching the two together he quickly attaché the collar around Selina neck this surprised her "What are you doing?"

Bruce didn't say a thing he put the collar around his neck and attach the leash he holds his leash to her and she takes it and he grabs her "Just making sure you don't wander off on me" he said playfully making her laugh, she genitally pulls on his leash and he follows her without arguing. The two walked threw the city like that laugh playfully pulling on each other's collars everyone is watching but they didn't care they were just having to much fun with one another apart of the people who have been watching two-face's thugs have been watching and reporting to their boss

* * *

Two-face is looking out of the window of his office passing his coin from one finger to the next and back again "'That fucking feline whore we should of killed her'" Harvey punching the window cracking it

Then he pulled away rubbing his hand "Yes we should of killed her, but the coin said she live"

Harvey flips the coin catches it in his right hand and smacks it down on the back of his left hand it is head "See she lives" Harvey slams both of his fist on the desk, two thugs walk into Harvey's office, he quick draws his gun and shot one of the two right between the eyes he dropped dead, the other thugs is shacking in his boots

"Ttttttwo-face sir?" the trembling thug said

"'What!'" Harvey shouts

"Ttttttthe Riddiller is here to see you" the thug speared through the chest fell to the floor with a question mark staff

"Your times up" Edward ripping his staff out of two-face's thug's back

"Har har har har Harvey" The Edward skipped to the chair in front of Harvey's desk

"Aw Riddler by brilliant friend thanks for coming" Harvey passing Edward a glass of scotch

Before the Edward sat down he sees two people out the window "Don't look now Two-face but isn't that your cat with... who is that?"

Harvey spins around looking down on Selina and Bruce "'So that the feline bitch's new toy'" Harvey punching the window again putting another big crack in it

"So my bipolar companion you did ask me to come see you two" Edward balancing his glass of scotch on the tip of his nose and water falling the liquid in his mouth

"I have a plan that I want to bounce off your intellect and maybe even get you involved if you like my plan" Edward slamming the glass on the table

"Alright let me hear it!" Edward for no reason yells

* * *

A bell rings and it echoes throughout the city it is time for the ten leaders of Arkham City to meet up for their daily group therapy session and the rings reaches Selina when she hears the ring her smile fades away, Bruce looks at her with concern "What's wrong?" he ask genitally pulling on her leash to make her look at him

Selina takes a sad breath of air and exhales it with a sad sigh she turns to face the first man she have fallen in love with "I have to leave"

Bruce felling a little bum "Oh" he raise his hands up to take off the collar she wears felling to collar being remove and seeing it being placed in his pocket it hurt

"I don't want to leave... I have to...beca" Bruce brings two fingers to his lips and presses his two fingers to her smooth plump lips, this making her blush

"You don't need to tell me right now you can tell me when your ready" a smile spreads highlighting her blushing face, she wraps her arms around his neck removing his collar she takes two steps back with his collar and leash in hand, she uses her whip to send her flying in to the air

"I'll see you around" Bruce calls to her, but she is gone before she could of answer

("Alright so I should get started with building the inside my home") Bruce goes off on his own looking for material to build the inside of his home

At the meeting place of the ten leaders

Selina walks into the meeting room with Bruce's leash and collar in hand she joins Ivy at the end of the table we're they normally site with Harley but she and joker are not there "Hey Red where is Harley"

Ivy tacking her attention off the collar and leash and focus it on Selina "They haven't arrived yet, putting that aside what's with the leash and collar?" Selina couldn't find the words she just blushes with a beautiful smile, before Ivy could ask another question the door to the meeting room slams open and Joker comes wobbling in with crutches, a neck braise, a chest cast and Harley trying to help him but he keep smacking her away, he takes his seat at the table "What?"He snarled.

Everyone just burst out in laughter Harley yells at everyone but her threats where drowned out with laughter and the Joker couldn't do anything but sit there in his seat and take being laugh at and after a few more minutes of laughing chuckling and giggling the Mad Hatter finally ask "Joker sir what has happen to you"

The Joker didn't say anything he pulls out eleven wanted posters and hands them to Harley she goes around passing them out with the last one in hand she takes her seat at the end of the table with Ivy on her left and Selina on her right she place the wanted poster between the three of them Selina and Ivy goes wide eye and Harley is having mixed feelings "Now listen up everyone I'm putting a hit on the man who is bats enough to raise his hand to me"

Mr. Freeze ask "What is this man's name?"

"I don't know his real name but until his real name is found he'll be nicked name Batman" Joker announced, Harvey shoots a death glare at Selina but she doesn't notice

Joker claps his hand together "With that said let's get this therapy section over with already" as the meeting goes through its normal motion Harley wasn't there, she seems to be having a little emotional war Selina and Ivy notice but they leave her to figure things out for herself  
Selina touches Harley with her foot making her jump "Hey Harley sweet heat do me a favor and go open a window its stuffy in here" Harley just nod her head she quietly opens the window she looks down on the street seeing Bruce walk past the meeting build caring some building stuff, she perks up she quietly looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is paying attention to her, she notice that Harvey is looking at Selina with killing intention, after she knew no one is watching she jumps out the window to follow Bruce quietly when she landed she as quiet as she could be she stayed behind him until they were clear from the building and when they where clear she attacks him in a playful manner tackling him to the ground "Hey there Bman" she said sitting on his chest with a beaming smile on her face

Bruce sits up but instead of falling on his lap she climbs up to sit on his shoulders "Hello Harley so what are you doing"

Harley swings her feet genitally beating Bruce with her heels "Well I saw ya passing by and I decided to go and bug ya for a bit"

Bruce knew she was not being completely honest but he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to do "So why are you on my shoulders"

Harley squeeze Bruce's head with her thighs "Why is there a problem with me sitting on your shoulders?"

"I didn't say it was a problem I'm just asking why" Harley releasing his head

"So Bman what are you doing" Bruce picking up the last of his building stuff

"I'm working to fix up the inside of my new home" Bruce making his way home with Harley on his shoulders on the way the two didn't talk Harley is going through emotional turmoil and Bruce didn't want to interrupt her.

They arrived at Bruce's home "Well we're here"

His voice snapping her out of her thoughts "What where are we"

"My home" Bruce putting everything in front of a one way metal door and he brings his arms up grabbing Harley by her hips picking her up and off his shoulders put her on her feet

"Hey I know this place this is the first building that was built in Arkham City" Bruce picking his building stuff

"Yep and this is how you get in" Bruce jumps from one to another just like playing hopscotch, Harley seeing this busted up laughing but soon she copies what he did and meet him on the roof

"Welcome to my lovely home in the making" Bruce opening a bat shape door in the roof for her giving her a gentleman's bow

"Watch your step" Bruce extending his hand to her, she takes his hand he leads her down a haft finished staircase

They got to the drop off "What the hell is this"

"I haven't finished it yet" Bruce picks Harley up bridle style and with on good jump he jumps to the other haft of the staircase when his feet where firmly placed on the stares he gently put her back on her feet

"Wow Bman you sure know how to treat a lady gently" Bruce chuckles

"But when you held me I notice you were trying so hard to be gentle why is it so hard for you?" Harley looked in Bruce's eyes the eyes that told a story that she could not understand

"Being gentle does not come regularly to me" He said coldly, hearing his voice sent shivers up her spine

He pick up a hammer and bored and got started working on the rest of the staircase, Harley starts spinning in circles humming to herself she is a sight to behold dancing like a ballerina in the sunlight Bruce getting distracted end up driving his hammer into the back of his left hand "Owwww ow ow ow"

Harley stopped in her tracks runs to Bruce's aid "Smooth move Bman" she examines his injured hand and unknowingly sat in his lap

"Hey Harley" Harley looks up from his hands

"Ya?" She gently messaging his left hand

"Why do you call me Bman?" Harley getting a little rougher with her message

With one quick jolt of her hands she popes his left hand after a few minutes of sharp pain the pain is gone "Because your new, no one knows your name and you got a bounty on your head for beating the crap out of myster J"

Bruce looks at her queasily "Mister J?"

"Ya the clown looking guy you got in a fight with at the Sad Clown bar" Harley described

"Oh him" Bruce roles his eye

Harley getting off his lap "Well I need ice and some bandages to finish up your treatment"

"You know medical?" Bruce gets up stretching out his hand

"Yep I am a doctor, a sergeant, a psychologist, a chiropractor, a therapist, and I've studied the human body both male and female" Harley proudly said with her hand on her hips

"So you can fix me up no matter what huh?" Bruce asked

"Yep and you can count on me" Harley giving off a proud glow

As the pair made their way to the roof a question struck Bruce like a ton of bricks "Why would you study so hard to be a medical specialist"

Harley happy glow dime "Well all honesty I spent so much time in the medical field so I can tack care of my myster J but being truthful this is the first time I used any of my medical knowledge and it fills like I've just wasted my time" Bruce opens the door for Harley

The two are now on the roof Bruce close the door behind him "So how are we getting down?" Harley looking over the edge of the building

"There are two ways you can go down the way we've came up or my favorite way" Bruce jumps off the roof tops grabbing the power line throwing himself into the side of the building after he hit the building with his feet he walked down to the sidewalk, Harley give Bruce a round of applause and copies him landing on his shoulders

"Two points!" She shouts

"Whoop" Bruce said making Harley giggle, with her on his shoulders he walks to a place he can get ice and bandages after wandering around for a few minutes he finds a pharmaceutics Harley jumps off his shoulders and runs in side, Bruce right behind her she finds what she's looking for in mere seconds, she pushes Bruce down on a bench as she sits next to him to treat his hand. He's staring at her with a loving gleam he brings his right hand to her face feeling his hand touching her face she jumps spilling the ice all over the floor he guides her face to line up with his he leans in closer her eyes widen feeling his rough cracked but gentle lips pressed to her soft plump firm lips her eyes close and they preset their lips together with passion the two broke the kiss and when they did reality struck them their faces light up like a stop light and they separated turn to face opposite direction.

"Um" is all Bruce and Harley could mutter the two look at each other and just started laughing out of embarrassment when the two finally calmed

"Harley sorry about that it was a reaction" Harley shacks her head and is about to say something loving when she noticed what time it is she spring to her feet

"I'm sorry Bman I got to go if I don't hurry someone will notice I have been gone" Harley bolts out the room before he could say anything she ran all the way back to the meeting building she jumps on top of a dumpster kicks off a building grabbing a power ling and swing and land in the open window when she is in the room no one notice her slips into her seat at the end of the table no one excepted for Selina and Pamela a few minutes pass and the meeting is over everyone gathers in the hall.

Harley, Pamela and Selina are in their normal spot "So where have you been the hole entire time" Pamela finally ask

Harley looks down the hall to see if any of the "leaders" we're paying attention "I was with Bman"

"You we're with Batman?" Selina making sure she didn't hear her wrong, Harley nod her head yes

Before she could get in to detail a Joker yelled at her "Har we're leaving"

"Okay I'm coming" she walks to the joker without another word when she got to Joker she turns and waves good bye to her friends they waved back

"Harley seems to be mixed up" Pamela said to Selina

"Well what's new?" Selina being a smart ass

"I mean emotionally" Pamela said agitated

"I know what you mean I'm just giving you a hard time" Selina throwing her arms around Ivy's hips planting a kiss on her cheek, Pamela shoot her a glare Selina sticks her tongue out at her playfully

"Your right she seem to be going through some emotional term oil" Selina resting her head on Pamela's shoulder she rest her head on Selina's head

"'Hey Cat woman we need to talk to you'" Harvey yelling at her ruining the moment between Pamela and Selina

"Sorry Two-face I'm going with Pammi here we'll talk later" They leave with their hands resting on each other's hips following each other sway in their walk

Harvey draws his gun and lines the barrow with Selina head, with his free hand he flips his coin it landed on his hand that holding the gun and it is head she live "'Dame it'" Harvey put his gun away and walks away with The Edward skipping behind him

Joker and his group is on their way to the Sad Clown

In Harley's head ("Whats wrong with me") she kick a rock that bounced off a dumpster and hit one of Joker's thugs right between the eyes, he was yelling asking who did that but Harley wasn't paying attention

("Have I fallen in love with Bman? No way Myster J is the only man for me Bman is just a...") "Hey Harley where are you going" a thug yelled at her, Joker looking at her, he takes one step toward the door, the door swing open crushing him between the bar door and the wall around the door braking more bones in Joker's body. Bruce walks out of the bar not noticing Joker being crushed, Harley joins the stun thugs she doesn't notice joker ether her eyes are on Bruce

"Hey Bman what are you doing here" Harley forgetting about the thugs

Bruce walks through the thugs takes Harley by the hand and kisses the back of her right hand causing her to blush, he walks away without a word Harley looks at Joker groaning in pain then she looks at Bruce walking away back to joker and returns to Bruce she then looks at the ground closing her eyes and runs after Bruce, he disappears behind a corner with Harley right behind "She's going to kill him, so what do we do now?" one thug ask

"I guess we call an ambulance?" another thug answer

"Already on it" a thug with a cell announced  
Harley is sitting on Bruce's shoulders the two are laughing about some stupid joke. Harley wraps her arms around his neck calming down "Wow are you stupid or something how could you even think of such a stupid joke?"

Bruce takes a deep breath placing his hand on her thighs to make sure she didn't fall off "I'm not stupid I just don't got a sen of hummer"

Hearing this she looks at him awkwardly "Okay whatever floats your boat" this made him chuckle

A silent falls between the two Harley unconsciously slips her hands down his shirt feeling his chest but instead of smooth there are bumps "Hey now get your hands out of under my shirt" she blushes slowly slips her and out of under his shirt getting one last feel of the bumps on his chest

The silent returns between the two, Bruce's hands are still on her thighs and he unconsciously starts rubbing them his mindless message makes her giggle to herself "Hey now stop rubbing my legs" He blushes and moves his hands to her feet. The silent returns once again as the cravings for each other starts eating them both alive

"Just a reminder you have a bounty on your head" she does a hand stand on his shoulders planting a bright red lipstick kiss on his forehead she throws herself landing on her feet

"So what is this bull's eye?" Bruce pointing at the lips stick that's left on his forehead she points and shoots

"Bang" She said flirty giving him a winks, she running off in the opposite direction then they were heading

He watches her leave when she's out of sight "She seems to be going through emotional confused about something" he takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes away the kiss

Bruce returns to his five stories build to finish up the staircase

The sun is seating and the temperature drops, Bruce finally notice the cold after he finished the last step ("How did it get so cold?") Bruce runs to the floor level to make a fire he finished making the wood bed when he hears a gentle thud on his roof top the door open letting in more cold but close shortly after. Rhythmic steps making their way down the freshly made staircase he stares the fire and at the end of the stair is Selina holding a blanket and pillow "Hey Batman it's cold tonight"

"Thanks for the heads up I didn't notice" Bruce rolling his eyes

Selina joins Bruce around the fire "So what brings you to my lovely home in the making"

"Just making sure you don't freeze to death" Selina throwing Bruce the blanket and pillow she brought

"Thank you for caring for me" Bruce laying a blanket down covering up his sleeping hole

"So this is what you are calling a home" Selina looks around

"Yep it still need some TLC" Bruce throwing the pillow at Selina, she catches it

"I think you have a long way to go" Selina playfully kicking Bruce

"I say give me a month" Bruce swiping her legs from underneath her sitting her right next to him

"So you say you just need one month to make this place live able?" Selina rubbing her butt

"Well I build that staircase in one day despite the distractions so ya I think in one month I can make this place live able give me two months and this place can be a mini mansion" Bruce said proudly

"Oh so confident" Selina pushes Bruce playfully

The two sit side by side watching the fire dance eating the wood, Selina leaning against Bruce, he wrap his arm around her waist to keep her warm and close as the fire dies both of them lets out a loud yawn ruining the moment "I guess its time for me to go"

Selina gets up Bruce follow her "Let me walk you home" he offers

"Oh really and what makes you think I need your protection from this big bad city" Selina said seductively

"Who said I'm walking you home to protect you?" Bruce counter

"They why do you what to walk me home?" Selina leaning in getting closer

"I just want to know where you live" Making her blush

Selina takes Bruce by the hand "Alright come with me"

Bruce takes his hand away from her he pulls out the collar and leash that he kept in his pocket wraps it around her neck "I don't want to lose you" Bruce said genitally pulling on her leash making her come closer

A blush creep across her face, she pulls out his leash and collar from her belt and wraps it around his neck "You're not going anywhere" Selina leads Bruce swaying her hips and he couldn't convert his eyes from her motion he stumbles over the first step of the stairs

"Watch your step" she said flirting

"You did that on purpose" Bruce rubbing his ankle

Selina giggles "Who me no way" He just chuckles and shacks his head

She pulls on his leash "Come on"

Bruce gets back on his feet and follows her up the staircase reaching the top of the staircase he opens the door for her a cold air washes over them sending a small shock through their system "What a beautiful night" Bruce stretching in the cool night air

"Yep too bad it's not a full moon night then it will truly be beautiful" Selina stretching

Bruce jumps off the build swing from one power line to the next landing on the ground, Selina land on him nearly knocking him off his feet he looks up at her give her a glare she puts on the best sweeties smile she could make kisses his forehead. He shacks his head and starts walking down the road she jumps off his shoulders takes hold his leash in her hand he grabs her leash. The two made their way toured Selina's apartment the two laughing and playing with each other pulling on each other's leash and just having fun "Well here we are"

Selina jumped on the power line and swing launching her into the open window entering her apartment, she sticks her head out the window "Are you coming"

Bruce climbs the build to her apartment window coming face to face with Selina "I'm here" She goes inside with Bruce following her

"So this is your apartment there is a lot of pink" Bruce almost stepping on a cat

"And a lot of cats" Selina jumps on her bed

"Meow" Selina said playfully hinting him to come to bed

Bruce sits on the floor leaning against the bed one of her cats comes over and paws Bruce's arms he gently pets the cat he looks up at Selean who seem to be shocked "How are you doing that"

"What?" The cat get in Bruce's face he gives her a genital kiss

"That's pepper and she is so difficult this is the first time I seen her be affectionate with anyone" Selina getting jealous

He just shrugged his shoulders "I just got here"

Bruce playing with Pepper Selina watches her jealousy getting worst after a few hours pass Bruce stands up "Well I guess it's time for me to get going"

"I guess so" Selina snaps at him

Bruce looks at Selina "Now that I thinks about it what's your name"

She glares at him "I'm Cat woman"

"Not going to tell me your real name?" Bruce question

"How about you tell me your real name Batman" Selina snares

"Alright alright I'm leaving" Bruce walks over to the window climbs out of it

"See you around Cat woman" He looks at her and she refused to look at him

Bruce on the road walks down the road without another word, Selina leaning against the wall after he left playing with her leash "Great I just ruin my chance to truly 'discover' him, Dame it" she pulls hard on her leash forward causing pain in the back of her neck

Bruce walking in the cool night air with a pitch black sky above

Bruce removing his collar and leash and placing them both into his pocket he rubs his neck "I don't understand but removing my collar hurt" Bruce spend the next hour so walking around mindlessly in this state he wanders into Pamela's garden he spends more time in lala land wandering until some vines wrap and hang Bruce upside down by his ankles snapping him out of his trance he dangles there

("Why am I in Ivy's garden") Bruce swinging back and forth the vines started moving Bruce across the garden

("Whoa were am I going") Vines passing him among each other until he is through in front of Pamela

"Batman why are you here" Pamela shivering

"A mindless adventure brought me here" Bruce pulls off the vine

"Yo you you sh shou should" Pamela wraps herself up trying desperately trying to get warm

"Are you okay?" Bruce approaches her with caution

"Stay away" Vine whips smacking down, Bruce stops after a few seconds he approaches her again soon he gets to her the exposure to the cold has taken its toll on her, her once beautiful green tinted skin is now a blue green she shivers roughly, he covers her with some giant leaves

Pamela's vision is fading Bruce strips down to his boxers he slips under the leaves wrapping her up in his arms "It's alright"

His warm body stabilized her, her beautiful green skin returns to normal and she stops shivering, "Thank you" she falls asleep peacefully  
Bruce falls asleep with Pamela in his arms


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce wakes up with the rising sun Pamela cuddled up against him and she is naked, His face lights ("She was not naked when we fell asleep")

Bruce slipping out of Pamela's hold and out of under the leaf they shared ("And why am I leaving?") Bruce pulls out a pen that he keeps in the chest pocket in his father's suit he writes a note for Pamela gets dress and leaves after.

Bruce exits Pamela's Garden he yells at himself as soon as he does "Why did I leave!?"

Bruce heads back to Arkham City stinking of regret and just stinking "I need to go home and make a shower/bath"

Harley skipping into Pamela's garden singing a disturbing song

"Red the poison red let's get together and go collect some heads make the thrones from their lifeless corpus. Poisonous red destroying the weak and cocky making the would weeeeee whoa what do I have here" Harley finding Pamela asleep naked under some large leaves, she bites her lower lip get on her hands and knees she is about to crawl under the leaves and have some fun with the sleeping deadly beauty when she wakes up "Oh come on it was about to get good"

Pamela rubbing her eyes sleepily like a child "Oh good morning Harley dear" Pamela pulls on Harley by her twin tail into a kiss

When the kiss broke Harley asked "Why are you naked Red"

"Naked?" Pamela looks under the leave and covers up quickly with greenish red cheek after a few seconds of shock she gets really angry

"BATMAN!" Pamela flips over the other leaves that should be covering Bruce but he's not there, seeing he wasn't there she started fuming

"Batman?" Harley a little confused but then she realized what she was talking about and she got angry

"What about Bman?" Harley curling her fist in angry

Before Pamela could explained the leaf that Bruce wrote on caches her attention, she picks it up Harley still angry and curious she joins Pamela reading the note and it said:

* * *

~Dear Ivy  
I don't know how but when I awoke this morning you were naked. I remember feeling your closes before I fell asleep with you in my arms press against me to keep you warm. What happen to your closes?  
See you around sine Batman  
P.S. I can't esplanade but I have to leave, and I did not take off your closes jut clearing that up~

* * *

"Was Bman here last night?" Harley asked her anger has calmed down after reading Bruce note

"Yes, he said that he mindlessly walked into my garden and all honesty I'm glad he did he save my life last night" Pamela a lot more calmer she gets dress

"So what's your relationship with him?" Harley asked shyly

"I don't know yet, but what I do know he is the first man that I can't kill" Pamela walks away from Harley leaving her a little stun at the confession that just been spoken

"What? Why?" Harley chasing after Pamela

"Follow me and I'll show you" Harley follow Pamela with out another, Pamela leads Harley to 'Little Beauty'

"This little one is the reason why" Pamela gets on her knees in front of 'Little Beauty' and Harley does the same

"A flower really just a stu..." Harley smack herself in the mouth to shut it Pamela sending a death glare at her

"I'm sorry" Harley leans her head on Pamela's shoulder she rolls her eyes

"Yes this little flower loves Batman and because of that love I can't kill him" Pamela leans in and kisses 'Little Beauty' Pamela get back on her feet with Harley following her, she grabs Pamela's hand

"Come on lets go get Kitty" Harley pulling on Pamela

"Alright lets go" Pamela trips Harley, Harley jumps back on her feet chasing Pamela out of her garden she's laughing the hole time

Selina's apartment

When they get there they fine her sleeping at her pink desk Pamela and Harley at the same time "Good morning Kitty!"

Selina springing awake "Goos morsing"

Pamela and Harley lean back in shock "Wow you look awful" they said at the same time

Selina lays her head back on her desk a little depress, Harley and Pamela grab Selina by the arms and throw her on her bed and they crawl pining her to her bed "So Kitty what's wrong" Harley snuggled up against Selina on her left, Pamela laying on top of her on her right

"I ruin a perfect opportune" Selina blushing Pamela and Harley are confused until they smelt her and then they understood what she is talking about

Pamela and Harley started giggling "No way Kitty has gone into heat last night"

Selina let out a heavy sigh "Yes I was in heat last night" Pamela and Harley burst out into laughter, but they just stop

"Wait if you gone into heat last night then who where you with to ruin it" Harley and Pamela sitting up looking down on Selina

Her blushing face just gets brighter "Batman" Selina looks away

"Bman?" Harley looks at Pamela

Pamela nods her head "Batman"

"Well it looks like he had a busy night with the three of us" Harley gets off of Selina, Pamela did also shortly after

"What do you mean?" Selina sits up

"Before we get into that, tell us how you ruined your time with Batman" Pamela ask

"And Before that can one of you remove my collar?" Harley removes her collar and places it on the night stand by the bed

"Well I went to his home in the making to give him a blanket and pillow because it was freezing last night, so things happen making a long story short it was getting late and he offered me to walk me back to my apartment apparently he wanted to find out where my apartment is so lead him here and I had him in my room he seem to be nerves instead of joining me on my bed he sat on the floor i was about to day something to get him into my bed when Pepper walked up to him" Harley and Pamela shocked

"Pepper?" The three look over at her cleaning herself on the dresser

Selina nodes her head "Yes Pepper walks up to Batman and starts pawing him gently to get his attention and he goes off and pets her then soon she's on his lap in his face and he gives her a kiss, and because of that I got jealous and completely ruin my chance to 'discover' who Batman is" Pamela and Harley exchanged looks

"So you ruined your chanced to lose your virginity because you got jealous of a cat?" Harley asked

"Yes" Selina ashamed, Pamela pats her on her head

Pamela pushed Selina on the bed again and she lays next to her Harley joins in "Well not trying to be mean but I'm glad you ruin your chance because Batman saved my life last night"

Pamela brings up "What?" Selina asked with a mixture of anger and concern in her voice

"You two know it's hard for me to warm myself up and you said it, it was freezing last night, he mindlessly wanders into my garden and saves me with his heat. So thank you for ruining her chance" Pamela kisses Selina with gratitude

"Ya and I found her naked apparently she somewhere in the nigh strip herself to absorb more of Bmans presses body heat. Now that's enough talking lets sleep" Harley getting comfortable and so does Pamela and the three falls asleep with Bruce on their mind

Bruce working on the inside of his home

Bruce sneezes "Someone is talking about me" He blows his nose and gets back finishing the pipe line so he can have fresh water throughout his home  
("Okay with that I have running water and hot water now all I need to do is build a shower and bath, that should only take me five hours and I need to finish up the kitchen") Bruce goes up stares and leaves his home

"Now where do I go" Bruce walks around looking for materiel to make a tube and parts to build a shower and his scavenger hunt led him into Bane's territory

"Now where am I" Bruce looks around seeing all the people who are strapped with tubes coming from their backpack

("Where did I end up in some kind of alien planet") Bruce bumping into five of Bane's thugs

"Hey watch were your going" Bruce turns to face the thugs

"Excuse me I wasn't watching were I was going" His politeness surprised the thugs and they didn't say another thing as the group of five and Bruce went their separate ways one of the thugs relies something pulling out a wanted poster

Thug five getting the attention of the others "Hey guys look its Batman"

All five looks at the wanted poster then looks at Bruce and again and again "Your right"

"So what should we do now" Thug three asked

"Let's go tell the big man" The five thugs agreed and ran off to tell Bane

Bane is sitting on the floor of his office meditating flexing his muscles and the thoughts of Pamela passes through his mind ruining his constriction then the five thugs barged into his office "Boss we.."

Bane throws his desk at them sending the five flying out of the room "How many times to I have to tell you to knock before you enter"

Bane stepping out of his office towering over the five on the floor in pain "Now what do you want"

"Batman ow is in your domain ow" One of the thugs said in the feudal position

"Oh I see so Batman who single handily started a stir in Arkham City is in my domain intrusting" Bane reentering his office putting on his coat and backpack underneath his coat attaching the tubes

"Um boss what do we do now" One thug getting on his feet and the four others follow shortly after

"Well seines he here I think I should go 'greet' him myself" Bane leave to hunt down Bruce

The word of Bruce in Bane's territory spread through Arkham City like a wild fire. The three lovely ladies wakes up to the noise of loud chatter on the road and what sound like a stampedes "What is with all the noise" Selina walks to her window groggy, she was about to jump out to find out what's with all the noise

"Wait" Harley yelled at her

"What's wrong?" Selina turns around

"Isn't it a little breeze?" Pamela chimed in

"Breeze?" Selina looks down noticing she is naked, her face getting warm

"Oh why yes it is a bit breeze" Selina gets dress and she makes double sure that her collier is on her belt hook with her whip

Pamela and Harley also gets dress "Hey Kitty what's with the collier and leash?" Harley spotting it on the hook that she keeps on her belt

Selina look down again at the collier and leash "This is my collier and leash which I shouldn't have Batman should have it instead and I should have his collier and leash"

Selina getting fussy "And why should he have yours and you should have his" Pamela and Harley finished getting dress

"Owner ship" Selina shrugs

"Kinky" Harley chimes Selina jumps out the window followed shortly by Harley and Pamela; the three try to get someone to tell them what's going on but it's pointless

"Okay I'm sick of this" Selina pulls out her whip and whips it wrapping it around a man ankle she pulls the man to them

The man frighten "Cat Woman Poison Ivy and Clown Princess please don't kill me I did noting"

"Calm down mister paranoid we are just wondering what's with the stampede" Harley smacking the man

He rubs the feeling back into his face "We what I heard is that bane is going to kill the new guy that goes by the name Batman"

"WHAT?" The three screamed

"Ya I heard that he's in Bane's territory and he's going to kill Batman" The man being release he get up and bows his head and runs off joining the heard again  
The three look at each other and nod their heads in unity and off they go jumping from roof top to roof top to Bane's territory to ether save Bruce or cheer him on

Back in Bane's territory

Everyone that live in Bane's territory know that he's on the hunt not wanting to get involved they avoid Bruce like a disease as he wander's his territory looking for material to finish his shower/bath and his kitchen he notice how people avoid him completely feeling a little hurt he examines himself and his surrounding ("Did I miss something?")

Bruce fed up with the cold shoulder he walk up to a group of ten people "Excused me"

They ignore him like he was not there "Excused me!" he tries again but the group get up and walks away, all he could do now is walk away with a nagging question of why

Bruce continuous to walk trying to figure out why everyone one is avoiding him to such great existences as he molds it over in his head he unnoticed wanders into a quiet peaceful cul-de-sac but when he reach the middle a silent destroying siren snapping Bruce out of his train of thought he covers his ears in pain "Now what?"

After a few seconds of the siren walls come rising out of the ground in casing Bruce in an arena when the walls are completely up the arena started moving, Bruce sitting down "Well this is going to be fun"

When the arenas finally stop a voice boomed "You must be Batman!"

Bruce looks up at a 9ft 9in man looking down on him "I guess so and who might you be?"

The man jumps into the arena with Bruce followed shortly by ten of his best thugs "My name is Bane and you my man have caused a stir in the balance of Arkham City's insanity" A crowd of people gathers around the arena and the people who couldn't they gathered around two jumbo screen

Bruce turns his head to the left with a question plaster all over his face "What are you talking about?"

"You raised a hand to one of the ten leaders of Arkham City and beat him broken, you play around with three woman that belong too three of the ten leaders Harley Queinn, Poison Ivy and Cat woman and just so you know Harley belongs to Joker the one you have beaten broken and Poison Ivy belongs to me Cat woman belongs to Two-face, you challenge all off the leaders with your wanting to save Arkham City" Bane takes off his jacket and the ten thugs per par them selves

"Well first joker tried to kill me so it was self defense, second Harley Ivy and Kitty they came to me one by one and they did not seem to be happy with the three they "belong" to as you put it, and three I'm going to save Arkham City because this is the place where my mamma and daddy came together and there is still hope that the true nature of Arkham City will return" Selina Pamela and Harley join the crowd of people that surround the arena and the crowd spreads away from the three dangers woman, they paid it no mind

"The true nature of Arkham?" Bane and his ten thugs start laughing and the crowd joins in shortly

"HA ha haha ho hoo man that good" Bane sit down on the ground in a meditation pose

"Alright boys show me what Batman can do" The ten thugs nod they press a button on their backpack strap the ten thugs muscle mass expanse 10x. Selina Pamela and Harley grab onto each other

The ten thugs bolt at Bruce at a bone braking speed, He dodges them with ease, thug one stops, plats and tries to back hand Bruce but he follows the motion keeping at a safe distance Bruce takes hold of thug one's left arm and puts him in a lock, thug one not catching on he take a quick step forward throwing Bruce but dislocating his arm from its socket elbow and wrist thug one drops to his knees in pain, Bruce lands on his feet on top of of thug ten; he jumps off him putting some distance between him and the nine thugs that are still standing. Thug two and three takes another swing, Bruce dodges them by leaping over them landing behind them, the two thugs swing wildly trying desperately trying to hit Bruce but he dodges, Bruce puts his hand together right between thug two and three and back hands them the two thugs stagger away, they regain their footing and swing at Bruce who is right between them, Bruce catches both of their full force punches, thug two and three drop to their knees in pain thug two's right hand is broken and thug three's left hand is broken, Bruce pops his neck and takes a fighting pose raising is right arm above his head his left arm in front he spreads his legs and bends the knees, Thug four bolts at Bruce at bone braking speeds again followed shortly after thug five and thug six with one quick motions Bruce flips switches his right and left sweeping thug four off his feet throwing him across the arena thug five takes a sing with his right Bruce brings his left leg up kicking thug five right hook up throwing him off balance Bruce quickly brought his right foot back down planting it exchanging his weight to his right throwing his own punch landing it into thug five's chest sending flying three feet back knocking him unconscious thug six avoiding thug five's unconscious body but not Bruce's left elbow hammering down on thug six's head spreading him out on the arena's floor unconscious, Bruce regains his poseur, Harley's Selina's and Pamela's jaws drop seeing a beautiful Bruce's fighting style. Thug seven comes at Bruce with a massive speed forward punch and all Bruce did is bring his left hand and placed it between him and thugs seven at the last second the thug seven ran right into it sending himself flipping in the air landing on his stomach unconscious, after seeing this Pamela Selina and Harley laugh their heads off, Bruce hearing the failure noise he looks up at them, they look down on him after they regain their ability to breath, he gives them a sweet smile and wave, they blow him kisses. Thug eight took the opportune and grab Bruce by the collar of his father's suit and button and swipe his feet from under him, through him into the arena wall, but the suit and button up shirt are to big he slips out he lands on thug eight and chocks him out, after thug eight lost conchies Bruce stand up fully exposing his scar litter well tone muscular body, Pamela Selina and Harley are taken back and turned on seeing Bruce without his shirt and suit on

Bane specks up "Well well if my eyes aren't lying to me right now I see a prisoner of a building you once called your home?"

Bruce looks into Bane's eyes "It takes one to know one doesn't?"

"It sure does" Bane wave's his hand gesturing to his thugs that

Thug one bolts at Bruce as he tries to put his father's button up shirt and suit back on he dodges the head on charge easily but he can't put his close back on he quickly folds the shirt and suit up and place them in a safe place with his mother's necklace resting on top, Bruce turns and face thug one as he ties his dislocated arm behind him he turns to face Bruce he was not quick enough Bruce closed gap then round house kicks stops and stomps his face into the floor of the arena knocking him unconscious. Thug two and three work together thug two lunges forward with a rising knee Bruce blocks it with his foot launching himself up, in mid flight thug three spins around thug two with a right arm close line and it nearly got him but he dodges, Bruce takes hold of thug three's right arm swings on it, but his attack was incomplete when thug two send a bone braking flat palm to Bruce's right side and it landed a loud cracking noise fills the air as everyone in the crowd grabbed their right side in pain, Bruce grabs his right side trying to catches his breath, thug three stand over raises his left leg to his chest and brings it down Bruce roles out of the way into thug two Bruce get kicked back onto his feet, Thug three sends a right hook thug two send a left hook aiming at Bruce's head as he gasping desperately to breath he drops to his knees at the last second thug two and three punching each other in the face knocking each other out cold, Harley Pamela and Selina jump into the arena to check on Bruce.

"Wow six broken ribs and five dislocated bone in the spin" Harley passion herself, but before she could pop the dislocated bones back into place thug nine and ten attack Bruce bolts forward stopping their attack and popping his dislocated bones in his back into place, thug ten backs up again and throws another powerful punch Bruce release thug nine and avoids the impact then takes hold of thugs ten's arm spinning around it and cold clocking thug ten in the right side of his face with the back of his foot spinning thug ten in place in the air thug nine grabs Selina by the head picking her off her feet

"Let her go" Harley and Pamela yell at thug nine, getting Bruce's attention she struggles to free herself but it's useless

Bruce turns to face thug nine "Now listen here Batman if you don't want me to squish this bitch pusses head like a bug I suggest you" before thug nine could finished his sentence Bruce through thug ten at him and they met face to face thug nine release Selina on impact Harley and Pamela run to check on Selina with Bruce following right behind them

"I'm fine I'm fine, but I know someone who not going to be fine real soon" Selina Harley and Pamela turn their killing attention on thug nine as he gets back on his feet

Thug nine letting out an evil laugh "What makes you think bitch pussy crabgrass and a failure of a pawn can take me on" Thug nine lunges at them but Bruce caught him stopping him in his tracks

Bruce hits the button and thug nine shirks back to his normal state, before thug nine could hit the button again Bruce rip it off throwing it away "Because they can"

Bruce walks past his three deadly women, gave them a wink and turn a deft ear to the screaming and grinding noise and meet eye to eye with Bane "You did well for taking on ten of my top thugs"

"I think they needed more work" Harley try to tend to Bruce's broken ribs, he gentle grabs her hands

"Not yet" Bruce kisses the back of her hand and moves her to the side and as soon as Harley is out of the way Bane is right in front of Bruce with one clean swipe of his hand Bruce is sent across the arena landing like a rag doll across the arena floor Bruce sit up with pain ripping his body, he stands up teetering Bane right behind Bruce he lifts his leg to his chest and stomps Bruce right in his back sending him into the wall of the arena Bane full on charges Bruce deeper into the wall. Pamela Selina and Harley watch in horror as Bruce pull out of the wall and Bruce falls lifeless to the arena floor, and the crowd goes wild Bane with his arms in the air soaking up the applause and cheers, Pamela Harley and Selina rush to Bruce to make sure he's alive they franticly checks him

Bane towers over the three "Ivy have I proven my worth to you now will you finally open up to me?"

"Is this what the whole thing is about? Pamela looking up at Bane

"No this is teaching a new comer where he belongs" Pamela balls up her fist

"You have always been bad at lying" Bane gets angry

"You have always been using me and my name to protect your garden" Pamela crosses her arms

"And what did you just figure that out?" Selina chimes in behind Pamela

"Ya Mr. Meaty how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Harley added on

"You two shut your mouth!" Bane roars

"Don't you yell at them" Pamela defend her lovers

Bane gets jealous "Why do you defend them?"

"Because I love Harley and Selina and I'm done with you I don't need your name any more to protect my garden" Selina and Harley join Pamela in front of Bane he raises his hand in angry before the three knew it he threw a punch the three grab onto each other bracing one another but it stops after a few second they open their eyes and there is Bruce three inches stopping Bane's fist

"And who gave you permission to harm them" Bane pulls back, Bruce is gone, he feels something on his abs he looks down and then a bottom of a foot strait in his face knock him off his feet Bruce takes a fighting pose his left palm above his right palm and extended in front of him as if making a wall Bane jumps on his feet message his lower jaw Bane lunges at bone breaking speed Bruce slides under his fist swipes Bane's feet from underneath him back dropping him Bruce walks away from Bane, He pulls himself out of the arena floor the crowd goes silent Bane lunges, Bruce meets him half way and the two go strict for block and it become a show Bruce doges then flip over his fist and kicks Bane strait in the face, Bruce drops to his feet and lunges at Bane with a sharp punch to his chest and it connects cleaning Bane out of all the air he has in his lunges, as Bane stagers around Bruce concentrate his attack into a wrapped punches braking through his armor like muscle mass he drops down on his knees in internal pain Bruce claps his hands waddling his brain knocking him unconscious, Bane collapse the crowd falls silent Bruce raises his hands up in victor "Are there any more question?" the crowd scatters

"You must be tired" Pamela lifts Bruce arm up and slide underneath,

"Excuse me" Harley comes behind and raps her arms around his waist and gently lifts him moving all his broken ribs up so he can walk a little easier

Selina walks over to the unconscious Bane takes a strap off him and troughs it to Harley she uses it and ties it around him so he can walk easier, Selina picks up Bruce's father suit and button up shirt and mothers necklace "Alright let's get Batman to bed before we have to carry him"

Harley Pamela and Selina work together to get Bruce out of the arena when the groups of four finally get out of they make their way to the closes place for Bruce to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six months scenes his fight with Bane, he's been in Harley's intense of care but he still found ways to slip past his lovelies so he can keep building his home he finish in two months and now he has a home in Arkham City. Bruce is wandering the City as Pamela Selina and Harley are off at their daily meeting he wanders into Harvey's territory looking around everyone have half faces like Harvey, Bruce stop a bystander "Excuse me I have a question"

"Yes" the bystander seems to be nerves

"What's with the left side of your face?" Bruce asked

"You don't know where you're at?" The bystander relaxes a bit

"Yes" Bruce answer bluntly

"Your in Two-Face's territory everyone who lives in his territory wear these" Bruce raise an eyebrow in question

"So you belong to Two-Face?" Bruce confused

"Well you have to belong somewhere are you here to join Two-face?" The bystander asked

"No I'm not I just exploring ArkhamCity" The bystander turn her head to the left confused

"Why would you want to explore such a chaotic city" The bystander's confusion just got worst

"I'm looking for away to save ArkhamCity and bring its true nature out" The bystander bust out in laughter she walks away laughing, Bruce shrugs his shoulders and walks away

~In the meeting room with the Ten Leaders~

As the meeting went on Harley Pamela and Selina are playing footse under the table kicking each other every now and then "Will you three cut it out" Oswald slamming his fist on the table

"Oh calm down angy pengy there is no need to be jealous that me and Pammy can touch kitty's sexy legs and you can't" Harley insulting Oswald, Selina raises one leg in the air Oswald looks at her leg Pamela and Selina brake out in laughter, Oswald face goes flush

Oswald striating up his tucks takes a long drag on his cigar calming down, but his blushing face doesn't go away "If you three don't mind we are in the middle of a meeting if you three can't stay quiet *He snaps his fingers and six thugs two for each surrounds them* I'll have you three removed" Harley Pamela and Selina exchanged looks and the they bolt across the table Harley knocked out Pamela's right guy Seline knocked out Harley's left guy Pamela knocked out Selina's left guy Harley knocked out Selina's right guy Selina knocked out Pamela's left guy Pamela knocks out Harley's right guy and the three finish standing on the table with pride shining from them

Victor whips out his freeze ray and shoots Oswald "Now you cool off and you three take your seats" Pamela Selina and Harley take their seat Victor shoots Oswald again unthoing him

"Now Mad Hatter if you please continue" Mad Hatter gives Victor a bow and tip of the hat and he continued his report  
Selina stretches popping her back ("I wonder what is Batman doing right now") she wrocks back and forth in her chair humming a tune as dirty thought cross her mind

Harley lays her forehead down on the table's edge torching her lips with her index and middle fingers ("I can still feel his wrought but genital lips on mine. Mmmmmmmm") she purrs with a smile and blush

Pamela drawing flowers ("I wonder what other scars Batman has") Pamela draw Bruce's dead eyes has she remembers them, but when she was done she draws his loving eyes that brought a smile back to her face

Joker Bane And Harvey watches the women at the end of the table: Harley purring as she strokes her lips, Pamela kissing the picture of Bruce she drew, Selina working back and forth humming with a heave blush on her face, Bane looks away knowing that he has no hope with Pamela, Harvey glares daggers into Selina, Joker shrugged it off and get back paying attention to the meeting and this is how the meeting continues until its over as all ten leaders gather in the hall  
Harley Selina and Pamela gather in their normal spot talking about what their going to do and Harley is about to voice her option Joker yells above her "Har were leaving"

Harley goes half way toured Joker then stop she looks at her loving friends and then looks at Joker then back at her friends and back again at Joker she close her eyes toured and walks toured Joker he leads the way with his ten thugs surrounding him and Harley

Selina leans against the wall and Pamela leans on her in her arms "Hey Pammie do you think that Harley love Batman"

"I think she has fallen in love with him and that is what's causing the emotional term oil" Selina tighten her arms around Pamela's waist

"So what do we do, we three have fallen in love with one man so now what?" Pamela looks up at Selina

"I think we'll need to discuses that at ether at your apartment or my mine" Pamela wrapping her arms around Selina's neck

"Ya your right" Selina swipe Pamela's feet from underneath her she lifts her above her head walking away as soon as her back has turn a gun goes off and a bullets goes through her arm Pamela leaps to her feet and Selina turns to face the one who just shot her

"I want to talk to you" Harvey playing with his coin passing it from finger to finger Edward playing with his cane

"What the hell Two-face if you want to talk to me just ask don't just shoot me" Harvey shooting her in the leg not inflicting a fattul wonne Edward laughing and mocking her

"You don't have a choice in the manner you will come with me" Selina stands up letting out a sigh

"Well Pammie I need to go I'll catch up with you later" Selina follows Harvey and Edward out of the meeting room

~Two-Face's territory~

Selina Harvey and Edward enter Harvey's office. Harvey takes his seat behind his desk Selina and Edward take a seat in front of his desk, Selina put her feet on the table "So Two-face what do you want to talk about?" Selina getting striated to the point

Harvey passes a glass of scotch to Edward and Selina "This is part of my private stash drink up"

Edward balancing the glass on his nose water falling the drink Selina doesn't touch her glass "What do you want to talk about Two-Face?"

Harvey down his drink "Well you belong to us, but we've noticed that you have gotten more distance"

Selina getting agitated "Because I've taken everything I wanted from you so now you have nothing I want so why do I need to waist my time on you?"

Harvey shatters his glass in his hand "You only say that because your cheating on us with Batman'"

Selina laughing "Cheating on you?" Harvey pounds his fist on his desk

She just keeps laughing "We'll miss kitty I think you should think" Selina kicking Edward in the mouth

"Shut your trap Riddiler no wants to listen to one of your riddles" Edward spiting out five of his teeth

"Now listen here Two-Face there is no we I got everything I want from you and now its time for us to move on" Selina getting up from her seat walked to the window

"'We are not done here'" Selina opens the window looks down to see Bruce walking with six children a smile across her face

"Actually Two-Face we are done we've been done for a long time" Selina jumping on the window seal

"And I have someone new that I real like" Selina preparing to jump

"So what does miss kitty want from her new play toy" Edward looking down on Bruce

"I want to discover him" Selina jumps out of the window use her whip swings and tackles Bruce to the ground the kids hide behind corner

"Well hello Cat woman and what brings you here" Selina sitting on top of Bruce

"Well I came here to give some information and now it's done now I found you so I'll be spending the rest of the time with you Harley and Ivy" Bruce looks at the children

"Its okay kid comes here" Bruce said in a gentle voice reinsuring the kid out of hiding Selina spread out on top of him

"Sorry if I scared you kids" Selina also saying in a reassuring voice a kid come slowly walk up to the pair Selina extends her hand out to the little girl she takes it Selina sits up and soon gets off of him

Bruce sits up and the rest of the kids come out, when all the kids are out Bruce gets back on his feet and now the group of eight continued their walk. Harvey is staring down on the he pointed his gun at Selina and flips his coin and got heads she lives then he points his gun at Bruce and flips his coin and got heads again he lives "'Dame it'" Harvey punches out the window seal

"'Why does she live?'" Harvey kicks his desk flipping his desk over Edward with Selina glass of scotch just barely getting out of the way

"Maybe life has a greater plan for her" Edward balancing in his chair

"Don't push us Riddiler we are not in the mood" Harvey falling into his chair

Edward finishing his drink "Phase one has been completed" Edward hurtle jumping his staff

"Good has phase two started yet" Edward play with his staff'

"Yes sir we do the only thing is needed is for you to come and spark up the workers" Harvey nodding

"Alright lead the way" Edward jumps back ward out of his seat and ran out the door with Harvey behind him

~Selina and Bruce playing with six children in the streets of Two-face's territory~

Selina playing with the children Bruce takes her collar and leash from the hook that she kept on her belt and replace it with his collar and leash and place it in his pocket then joins in. The eight of them playing some kind of wired game that resembles hackie sack but their game is interrupted by two-face's thugs shooting at them Bruce swipes up the three boys hiding them behind a building and Selina swipes up the three girls getting them on a roof top out of danger, Selina hanging up side down on a street light letting out a heavy "Well that was not surprised"

Bruce walks out from behind the building followed by the three kids "You knew that was going to happen?"

Selina helps the three kid she brought on the roof top to get back on the ground "That always happens"

"What do you mean?" Bruce helps with the kids picking them up and putting them down on the ground

Seline grabbing onto Bruce pulling him closer getting on his shoulders spreading herself out laying on her right side resting her head in her right hand "That's how they get their kicks by terrorizing kids when they are playing"

Bruce looks over at the six kid huddle up together shacking in fear Bruce walks over to them getting on his knees wrapping them up in a hug holding them close and he kept holding them until they stop shacking "You kids better now?"

The six kids cheered "Yes!"

"Alright lets get going" Bruce leads the way with Selina on his shoulders letting out cute purring noises and the six kids follows now feeling safe around the pair.

The group of eight wanders out of Two-face's territory and into Joker's territory through Penguin's and 's territory picking up more kids as they go their small group of eight grows to a groups of twenty two adults and twenty kids as they enter Joker's territory.

"Hey Batman how did we get here?" One of the twenty-two kids asked

Bruce looking around "Ya how did we wined up in the circus or I think this is a circus and how did we get here"

Selina wakes up from her cat nap sitting on his shoulders stretching "Where are we?"

After a few seconds of grogginess Selina relies where she's at "How did we get here?"

"So Cat woman were are we?" Bruce looks up at her

"We are in Joker's territory" She said with an unmistakable worried tone

"Joker, joker, joker? Where have I heard that name some where?" Bruce thinking out loud

"Joker is" Is all she could get out when Bruce gets talked to the ground; she abandon ship and the kids hide behind three dumpsters

Bruce rolls over, Harley stretch out on him resting her head in her hands "Hey Bman what brings you to myster J's Fun zone!?"

Seline jumps on top of Harley "Hey there crazy ladies"

"Kitty?" Harley rolls over Seina sits on top of her

"I thought you are to afraid to come here?" Bruce raise his head

"You're afraid of this place?" Selina diverted her eyes

"I was born here in this part of Arkham City, my mother and father met here in this part, when I was only ten years old everything changed because of the Wayne family, and when I got old enough I promised myself I would never come back to this place" Selina rest her head between Harley's breast she holds Selina close

"That something else we three all have in come in Red Kitty and me We three were born in this part of the city and this once beautiful part of the city was ruin because of the Wayne family" Bruce wraps his arms around the two who are laying on top of him, doing his best not to show his anger

The kids walk up to the three adults one of them looks down on Bruce and ask "Hey Batman what's wrong?"  
Selina and Harley look up at him just in time to see his anger disappears and now there is nothing there, Bruce pick up the two women on top of him so he can get back on his feet he place them on their feet "Let's get going"

He release them and walks away with a dark pressure around him mixed with silent anger, Selina and Harley look at each other confused then goes after him with the children following him Selin and Harley pursue Bruce trying to get him to open up and tell them what's wrong, what's with this sudden change but nothing they say could get him to tell them then all of a sudden Bruce stops and Harley and Selina run right into him "Hey what was that for?" Harley and Selina said in unity

Bruce looks over at two kids a boy and girl lock in two mini prison boxes, Selina and Harley follow his eyes and lands on the same thing "That's very commend here there are some screwed up parents here"

Bruce doesn't say anything just looks at them his eyes telling a stories that would not be understood if not spoken, he walks over to the two little prisoners takes hold of the little cell boxes he rips them open as if they were nothing the kids tries to run away but there is no where for them to run to Bruce extends his hands

"Do my eyes look failure to you two" They looks him in the eye and sits there and stair

"Come on lets get going" The two kids put their hands in his hand as he close his hand around theirs they seem to disappears they get on their feet Bruce leads the brother and sister into the group

The kids play together around Bruce, Selina and Harley follow behind the group feeling isolated and hated by Bruce and they don't even know why. A child notice the two behind them "Hey Batman what's wrong with them" pointing at Harley and Selina hanging their head in a small deprecations

Bruce walks in front of them they walk into him but they don't look up they just keep looking at his bare feet Bruce letting out sigh he razes his hands up under their chin making them look at him the two fought back the tears that are slowly winning. He kiss Selina on the lips then kisses Harley on the lips leaving them stun he smiles leaving them like statues the kids we "ewwwwww, grows kissing is grows" Bruce walks over to the kids

"Well when you kids get old you'll find out how good it tastes for your selves" The kids run away Bruce runs after them then stops and turns to Harley and Selina that are now running at him the three are now playing an extreme game of grab ass and chasing the kids out of Joker's territory on their way out they pick up two more kids and running toured Pamela's Garden

~The Group of Twenty-five find a little boy trying to tend to some flowers and failing~

"Hey kid what you are doing" Harley crouching down the kid looks up sad

"I was trying to tack care of these flowers" The kid covers his face with his hands in embarrassment

"We will help you " The other twenty-two kids step in, then all twenty-three kids started tending to the garden and just made a mess but it was a lot of fun

Then a voice booms over the trees "WHO IS MESSING UP MY GARDEN!"

"Red?" Selina and Harley looking at the tree tops seeing a figure getting closer, and all the kids scatter to the woods

"Hey Red" Selina and Harley waved at her

Bruce wipes off the dirt from his suite coming face to face with one anger plant woman "Hello Ivy"

"What happen to my baby garden" Pamela surrounded by poisons vines

"You want to know who did this." Bruce walking into the woods herding out all twenty-two kids, Harley and Selina are taken back by his action

"Well here are all the people who are responsible, so what are you going to do Ivy?" Bruce putting himself between the children and Pamela

Pamela prepare her on slot but stops "Well Ivy what will you do now" the kids huddle up together

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THESE KIDS?" Bruce yells in a tone that scared the kids Harley Selina and Pamela

Pamela disarming herself "So kids why did you ruin my baby garden" she asked

"We we're trying to help your garden" The kids hiding behind Bruce, Pamela looked at her baby garden then looked at the kids

"You kids ruined my baby garden, none of you know how to properly take care of my babies" She walk away heading tored her main garden

A little girl runs after her and takes Pamela hands stopping her "Will you teach us?"

The little girls hand is shacking in Pamela's hand, she gently covers the little girl's hand "All of you follow me and I'll teach you of to properly to take care of my babies

The other twenty-three children surrounds her, Selina's and Harley's jaw hit the floor Bruce walks over to them, takes them by the hand and leads them into Pamela's Garden

~Hours have pass in Pamela's garden the children are having fun learning how to take care of plants~

Bruce been sitting back just enjoying the sight of Pamela Harley and Selina smiling playing with and teaching the children about plants and what to do to take care of them, only joining in when someone pulls him in. The kids have scattered playing in Pamela's Garden, Bruce leans against a tree Harley and Selina are taking a nap in the grass in the shade of the tree, Pamela joins Bruce under the tree without a word Bruce picks Pamela up and puts her on an one arm thrown and pulls her into one passionate kiss catching her off grad for only a second or two she close her eyes and leans into kiss adding her passion into the kiss, her tong knocking on his teeth, he gladly open his mouth to let her in the two engage in tong wrestling only to brake to catch their breath they separated hearing the kids coming closer "Hey Batman we need your help"

"Alright lead the way" Two kids take his hand and leads him to a tree Pamela leans against the tree with her hands cover her heart, Bruce flash her a smile and off he goes with the children

Pamela began to follow him and the children when she is talked to the ground "So you do love him" Harley pinning Pamela's hand above her head and Selina pin her legs

Pamela struggles to free herself, before she could say anything Harley forces her mouth shut with a kiss and as quick as their lips met Harley forces her tong in Pamela's mouth earning her a moan of from Pamela, Harley pulls away to catch her breath for a few seconds then Selina does the same to Pamela before Harley can dive back in "Hey I wasn't done" Harley complains

A few more seconds pass Selina rolls over on Pamela resting her head between her breasts, Selina grabs Harley by her twin tales pulling her into a passionate kiss moans are exchange in their throats the two brakes. Harley lays her head on Selina's stomach, Selina's head is on Pamela's stomach, and Pamela's head is on Harley's stomach, Seline playing with Harley's twin tales "So what do we three do now"

"About what" Pamela lifting her head off of Harley's stomach but Harley pushes her head back down

"Well isn't obvious we three have fallen in love with the same man" Harley and Pamela falling quiet

"So what do we do, I don't want to fight you two, but I don't want to give up on the man who I'm finally interested in so now what?" Selina confess

Pamela takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly "I found the one man I can't kill and the first meat sack that interest me"

"I don't love him he just my ...um ...he is...umm" Harley spinning out hiding her face behind her hands, Pamela and Selina look at one another  
Pamela gets on top of Harley as her body starts shacking, Selina sits up moving Harley's head on her lap in unity they yell at her "Harley snap out of it!"

Jolting her out of her episode she spring up in a sitting passion knock Pamela and Selina doges, the two wrap their arms around their scared lover "It okay Harley your safe here with us and Batman"

"Bman" Right on cue Bruce walks over to the three of them with out his shirt on

"There you three are the kids are calling you" they look up at him then they look at the twenty-three kids calling for them their on their feet and running toured the kids with Bruce right behind. The sun is setting signaling the end of a beautiful day the group of twenty-seven calms down relaxing under a tree eating dinner one little boy finally asked Bruce a question "Hey Batman what is with all the scars?"

Bruce's smile fades away his eyes darken and a suffocating silence falls on the once happy group he take a deep breath "Well you see I lived one heck of a life growing up it all started when I was Seven years old after witnessing my parents brutal murder, who where they murder by their brother and sister my aunt and uncle and six officers, why did my aunt and uncle murder my parents because they be lived they where entitled to what my parents where left in charged of because they are older then my parents, and I was framed by my aunt and uncle for the crime they committed, so to take custody of me my aunt and uncle labile me insane and because there where six officers involved everything went my aunt and uncles way and what was once my home now became my prison for thirteen year and my aunt and uncle took my once great parents named and ruined it and all the good they have done" Harley Pamela and Selina's fighting back the tears that are winning

"Now about the scars. You see few years down the road the guilt of the murder of my parents got to great for the officers and all six of them killed them selves but they never told the truth my aunt and uncle are still alive but they try to drown the guilt away with alcohol and surround them selves with fake friends who aren't any better then them I like to call those get together guilt trip and lies party and when the alcohol don't work they take all the guilt all the self anger and hatred, all the built up jealous and take it out on me because I'm their son, to make matters worst my mama was pregnant with my baby sister when she was murder and that's one more count on their conches. Ya they yell and scream at me things like "Look at what your parents done" or "This is their fault, we were meant to have all this not them"." Everyone is wide eyed the tears are flowing off their faces Selina Pamela and Harley wrap Bruce up in a tight grabbed  
"But all honesty I don't hate them as much as I used to, all the beating I took hurt and they weren't shy about leaving a scar or two each time, You see the only thing that kept me sane from all thirteen years of those brutal beating is everything my parents taught me and everything they taught me is true and if I ever want to remember what my parents touch felt like I just practice the martial arts that they drilled into my on my seventh birthday." Tear rolled down Bruce's face as he covers his eyes with his arm Harley Pamela and Selina are laying on top of him the kids surround them

Another child asked "What did they teach you that kept you so strong Batman?"

"Five rules that I live by 1. Love is the most important thing, 2. Life is the most important thing, 3. Nothing is worth tacking a life for, 4. Give what you can give, 5. Only the weak and cowardly kill. And these rules are true I've spent thirteen years watching how true these rules are." Bruce retuning to his innocent gleaming self He jumps to his feet and Pamela Selina and Harley gets trough onto their feet, Bruce laughs at them as he puts his fathers button up shirt and suit back on

"So now I'm here in Arkham city were my mama and daddy meet to save it and to return the true nature of this city as well"

All the kid goes on their feet as well "What's the true nature of ArkhamCity?"

"Ya what is the true nature of ArkhamCity that you talked about" Harley asked and Selina and Pamela nod their heads in agreement

Bruce walks away with the rest of the twenty-six surrounding him "Arkham city's true nature is safety unity and Family"

Everyone looks at Bruce confused "You see it were people who are sick in the head go to get better, and sense everyone in Arkham City sick in the head they work together to get better because you can't do it alone, it was a place were you can speck your mind and don't have to worry about whose listening you could sleep on the street without a care and some where along the way someone would kiss your forehead goodnight and heck there weren't any streets there was no sidewalks it was just on giant meadow with building in dirt spots the dirt was unfertile, people would volunteer to help they even lived in Arkham City, and if your all wondering yes my parents were sick in the head but they found each other they wanted each other and they work together to get better"

"Wow it sounds like ArkhamCity was a beautiful place" Pamela wrapping herself around Bruce's arm

"Ya it sounds like a wonder land for crazy people" Harley Sitting on Bruce shoulder with her arms around his neck

"Yep sound like my kind of place" Selina wrapping herself around Bruce's left arm as he leads everyone out of Pamela's garden

"Hey Batman is it normal to have three women love you like they do" a little boy asked, Bruce looks at the three women who preoccupy them self on him

"No your bless to have one asking for three is asking for to much" Harley Selina and Pamela glared at Bruce

"Then why do you have three?" Another little boy asked

"I don't know, as far as I know they came to me and ... things happen. By the way what is your three relation with each other?" Bruce asked Selina Pamela and Harley

"We love each other like no other" the three said in unity

A little girl asked "Do you three love Batman?"

Pamela and Selina at the same time "Yes we do" Harley bites her lip, Bruce looks up at Harley seeing the emotional turmoil picking back up, the little girl was about to asked the question again to Harley but Bruce stop her

After a few minutes pass Harley finally spoke "I think I do... maybe I do... I might... I may do... some how I do"

Harley spinning out Pamela and Selina grab her by her hand and pulls on her snapping her out of it "Harley!"

Harley jolts out of her spin out "It's okay Harley you don't need to force your self to answer if you love me or not, you first need to a might your feeling to your self, then you need to a might your feelings toy your friends then when your ready you'll a might your feeling to me" Bruce said in a calming tone

"I'm sorry Bman I just don't know right now, but don't give up on me I'll figure this out soon or later, so please don't give up on me" Harley hugs the back of Bruce's head between her breast

"I won't give up on you if you don't give up on me" Bruce leaning into Harley's hug putting a smile back on her face, Pamela and Seline let out a breath of relief that Harley has pulled herself back together. The rest of the day was pleasant as the four of them escorted the twenty- three children back home leaving each child at their homes when all the kids where back home and safe the four of them made their way back to their home

Bruce smelling himself gagging soon after "Wow I stink I need a shower"

Pamela smells her self getting embarrassed "I need a shower too"

Harley smells herself and over racks "I stink in need a shower also"

Selina smells herself and shrugged "Me too"

"All right my lovely ladies lets go to my home so we can take a shower" Bruce suggested

"You have a shower at your dump?" the three of them asked in unity

"Hey it's not a dump anymore it's a mini mansion now" Bruce protested There not buying it

"Alright then follow me back to my place" Bruce insisted

"Fine" They said in unity

~Outside of Bruce's mini mansion~

"Well here we are the outside of my mini mansion" Bruce presenting his home

"There is nothing new about it!" Harley and Selina over reacting

"Yes there is" Bruce led the three to a one sided door "This is new"

"Oh ha ha ha bravo bravo" Harley giving him a sarcastic around of applause

"I hope your inside of your 'mini mansion' isn't as bad as your jokes" Selina adding in the sarcasm

"Just follow me" Bruce jumps up the sticking out bricks like playing hopscotch, Selina Pamela and Harley meeting him on the roof he holds the door open for them "Ladies first"

Pamela Harley and Selina go inside down a dark flight of twisty stares "Oh I just love the color it's so lively" Harley almost tripping over Pamela, he just rolls his eye

"Just keep going" Bruce grabbing Harley by her collar before she tripped over Pamela "And watch were your going"

"Watch what? Its pitch black in here and what is with the glowing knobs?" Harley complained

"The knobs are meant to show you where the rooms are" Bruce simply said

"Then why aren't you showing us the rooms" Selina leaning back on Bruce

"First the main room then we will go from there" Pamela walking into a door at the end of the staircase

"You do know the door nods glow?" Harley snickers Pamela turns and strangles Harley Selina stands back and listen Bruce pushes Harley and the pair fell to the ground light flooding room the two stop wresting and goes dumbstruck Selina walks out as dumbstruck as the pair on the floor

"Welcome to my dump" Bruce walking past the three into a 10ft floor to sealing living room and kitchen mix the staircase in the middle of the kitchen and living room and the staircase keeps going down

"How about your bat cave" Selina impress looking around

"Bat cave? Oh right I'm Batman" Harley and Pamela gets off the floor and joins her looking around

"Were did you find all this stuff?" Harley playing with a chandler

"I forged them all by hand" They stopped in their track

"You made this entire thing by hand" Pamela followed a sculpture of a flower princess with her fingers

"Yep" Bruce said proudly

Harley Selina and Pamela at the same time "Well we now know where to if we need a designer"

"Well it's going to cost you" He said in a seductive manner

Harley Selina and Pamela exchanged looks "I think we can negotiates something" Pamela specking for the other two

"I like the sound of that" Bruce headed up the staircase "Now follow me so I can show you the rest of my dump" With Selina Harley and Pamela following him up stairs Bruce opens each door with a glowing knob showing off the rest of his mini mansion till he leads them to the shower room

"Here we are the shower room a shower bath mix big enough to fit fifty people in it with plenty of hair care product for all types and most important cold and hot water" Bruce splashes them but they are to stun react,

"Now my ladies I'll leave you three to..." Before he could finished his sentence Harley Selina and Pamela strip naked throwing their close in his face, He left with out another word, Bruce head back down stairs to the main room listening to the three women enjoying them selves he stops in the laundry room and striped naked him self and tended to the launder while the close soaked Bruce put on a pair of clean boxers the washer rumbling Bruce lean against it enjoying the vibrations after a few minutes he gets up and head back to the main room sitting in his chair reading a newspaper only getting up to tack the close from the washer and put them in the drier after a good three hours the close are done before the three ladies came back to the main room in towels feeling completely refresh

"I needed that!" They exclaimed in unity

"Well it's about time now it's my turn" Bruce getting out of his chair "Your close is on the couch" Bruce pointed at them on the couch

"You know you could have joined us in the shower" Selina informing Bruce

"Ya I know I could of but that will be for another time" Bruce headed up stairs to take his shower "Woos" Harley yelled at him, earning her a laugh

"I can't make it to easy for you three" Bruce called back

Bruce taking his shower. Selina sitting in his chair naked "Why does he always withdraw like that?"

Pamela finished putting her short dress on "Like what?"

"Like that he withdraws every time an opportunity shows it self" Selina pounding her fist to the arm of the chair

Harley look at her frustrated kitty "We shouldn't force him, he will pursue us when he's ready, like when he kissed us he kissed us when he's ready" Harley picking up Selina's close and throwing them to her "So get dress and lets explore his dump some more"

Selina gets dress quickly and joins her girlfriends in their exploration of the mini mansion Bruce joins them in his bedroom finished done getting dress

"So what do you think of my home" Bruce startling them

"Well you sure know what you where doing" Selina a little annoyed with Bruce

"Well it's dinner time so everyone lets go down to the kitchen and living room and get started" Bruce headed down stairs

Harley skipping after him wrapping her self around his left arm "That sounds good to me I'm hungry" Pamela and Selina follows closely after

"So who's going to cook dinner?" Pamela asked

"How about we all cook?" Selina suggest

"Oh me first me first" Harley jumping up and down

"Alright you can go first" Bruce chuckles

Harley squealed running ahead, Pamela and Selina exchange looks of worry, they both takes hold of his left and right "Batman you'll need to keep an eye on Harley" Pamela whispered in his ear

"Why?" Bruce looks at her seeing the fear of what about to come

Selina tightens her hold on him "Just keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't spin out"

"Okay?" Bruce confused, but their fear and worry could not be mistaken

Harley in the kitchen prepping to make dinner "Alright you three leave dinner to me" Harley pointing a knife at them

Bruce sitting in his chair the feeling that something is about to go wrong, Pamela and Selina flop down on the couch the worry and fear for the one they love knowing something could go wrong as they watch her, she humming a little tune she chops up some vegetables for the meal she's making

~Inside Harley's head as she hummus a lullaby that her father would of sang to her normally~

Little ten year old Harley skipping into the kitchen ("Hey mamma what's for dinner")

Harley's mother giggling looking down on her daughter hugging her waist ("Where going to have stew tonight sweetie")

("Yay yay yay! Is daddy going to join us!?") Harley jumping up and down

A disturbing smile spread across her face ("Yes he'll join us but that will be later on now run off and go play with Selina and Pamela") Harley jumps up and plant a kiss on her mothers cheek and she runs out side when Harley's mother was sure she is gone she pulls Harley's father's head out of the stove

("Don't worry honey you'll be there for dinner") she kisses the head on the lips, but unannounced to her that her daughter was watching the hole time, she turns and ran away

Running as fast as she can away ("What's going on, what's going on, what's going on?") Harley ran over Selina and Pamela

They looked up at her ("Harley what's wrong") Harley holds here friends, shacking

After a few minutes of being held Harley calms down ("Harley what's wrong?") Selina asked

("I don't know my moth... Harley it's dinner time") Harley's mother right behind her

("Coming mamma") Harley scared out of her mind as she takes her mothers hand she leads them back home for dinner not a word exchanged between the two

Now back home Harley's mom orders ("Go wash up for dinner)

Harley ran to the bathroom to wash her hands denying what she seen ("There is no way that was true my mother loves my daddy there is no way there is no way") Little Harley having her first spin out

Harley's mother calls out to her snapping her out of her spin out ("Harley hurry before it gets cold")

She jolts out of her spin out she dries her hands on a towel ("Coming")

She runs out of the bathroom to the dinning table she sat where she normally sat with a big bowl of stew already there waiting for her so does her mother a platter covered with a silver lid with a rosemary handle on top was in her father place the two started eating Harley couldn't stop looking at her father's empty seat and how firstly eating her stew. Harley finishing her first bowl her mother refilling it and refills her, she finally ask ("Mama when is daddy going to join us?")

She broke out in laughter scaring Harley ("Don't worry dear he's already here with us") she said threw her lautgher

Harley nervously eat her second bowl of stew as her mother singing the song she would normally hear her father sing and eat her second bowl  
(Dear my baby, my little one, one day I'll have to let you go, it will hurt I know that for sure, but it's something that needs to happen, so right now right here I'll hold you close I'll keep you safe until you get on your feet and continued your journey in life I don't know where your road will go I don't know when you'll fall but every thing that needs to happen is all meant to happen so don't you worry my little one just keep on going")

Harley finished her second bowl and slams her hands on the table ("When is daddy coming home") when she slammed her hand on the table she knocked off the lid that covers the platter, Harley noticed something familiar her eyes widen as she walks over to the platter in her father place she lifts the lid and there on the platter is her fathers head

("Daddy?") Harley's mother broke out in sicotic laughter; scaring her she drops the lid

("I told you he was already here with us") She gets up from the table takes Harley and her bowl goes into the kitchen and returns placing Harley's bowl in her spot and sits down with her own bowl and starts eating, while her mother is eating she walks past her and opens the kitchen door and goes in she drags her chair that she normal uses to help her mother and father cook to the stove her shacking increase as she looks inside the pot the stew has been cook in

("Your father has finally been useful") Harley's mother standing in the door way of the kitchen cradling Harley's father's head in her arm she startled Harley and she knocked the pot of stew on the floor a piece of meat with a heart inside a vortex tattoo

("Daddy?") Harley dropped to her knees realizing what the meat in the stew really is she throws up five times in a row

("Harley you bad girl you wasted a weeks worth of food") She smacks Harley across the face busting her lip open

("Mama what's going on?") She smack her again across the face busting the other side of her lip

("What's going on mama?") And again she hits her, giving her a black eye on the left side

("Mama what's going on?") And again she hits her, knocking out her right canine tooth

("What's going on mama?") And again she hits her, ripping her cheek open

~Back out side of Harley's mind she is stabbing the cutting board~

Harley spinning out (What's going on, what's going on, what's going on?")

Bruce looking over at Harley stabbing the cutting board only barely missing her hand, then looks at Pamela and Selina who are holding onto one another staring at Harley with fear, he gets out of his chair walks quietly behind her when he is line up with her he slams his hand on the counter yell "Stop!"

Harley spins around with the knife going for his throat but he catches it before it makes contact, she snaps out of her spin out shivering placing her head on his chest apologizing over and over, he lifts her head up forcing her to look at him with tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks, he licks them away when the tear finaly stop he turns her around back to the cutting board he straitens her posture her shacking continued he lines his hands with hers with the in one hand the knife he gides her with the dicing rest of the vegetables as it continues her shacking slows to a stop she re-establish in his arms for now her sanity has return when they where done with all the vegetables she takes her hand away turns on her heels wraps her arms around his neck she lifts herself up planting a soft firm kiss on his lips before he could add on she pulls away "Thank you" she chimes

"For what?" he asked not letting her go

"For pulling me out of my spin out" Harley trying to get out of his hold but resistant is futile

"Spin out? What's a spin out?" Bruce lifts her above head

"A spin out is when I loose my sense of reality around me and thing just get worse so I spin out of control" Harley stopped struggling, Bruce put her back on her feet and pulls her into another kiss this time he eats her, he brakes the kiss leaving her with the butterflies in her chest "Alright who turns is it to make dinner"

Pamela gets off the couch give Harley a kiss on a cheek and plants a quick one on his lips "Harley's done with the salad and I'll take it from there" Pamela rade the frige for ingrediats

Harley getting fussy "Hey why does Bman get a kiss on the lips and I don't?" Harley flail her arms in the air Bruce shacks his head and sits back in his chair and reopens his newspaper while Harley and Pamela is playing in the kitchen making a ruckus, Selina slip onto Bruce lap and the two start quietly making out behind the newspaper their tongs licking each others on the outside and wrestling on the inside of their mouths, Bruce brakes the kiss to catch his breath using his mouth he unzip her zipper to her jump suit the upper half falls down she pulls it underneath her reviling she's not wearing a bra and she makes sure he knows she's not wearing panties either, her 5ft 7in well tone muscular body that's doesn't insult her figure her breast size that only adds curves to her already beautiful figure that can make any heterosexual man and homosexual or bisexual female drool, she unbutton his fathers suit and button up shirt the two sweaty skin press against each other "Your a notice kitty" he whispered in her ear

"Meow" she whispers seductively in his ear.

The feeling of their sweat soak skin pressing against each other and the way she moves her hip grinding her crotch on his hardening member is getting to much fort the both of them but before thing could get worst the noise in the kitchen died down this alerted Selina, she quickly zip up her jump suit and rebutting Bruce's button up shirt and suit after she finished redressing the both of them she looks over the newspaper to see that Pamela is half way done making her soup and Harley is on the floor rubbing her butt there is a hand print on her butt that is notice bull on the out side over her jeans, now knowing the cost is clear she slips off his lap and spreads out on the couch leaving Bruce with the feeling of disappointment he grumbles under his breath seeing this made Selina giggle to her self, she hear Harley's voice in her head ("He will pursue us when he's ready")

Harley crawls to the couch smacks her feet off the couch so she could sit down a few minutes pass of listening to Pamela humming a tune, Harley smells Selina when she not paying attention she then looks at Bruce and see the disappointed plaster on his face a smile and a blush creeps across her face she ladies down on Selina's lap whisper to her "Did kitty go into heat when me and Red had are backs turn to you?" a blush crept across Selina's face

She lowers her head in embarrassment "How did you know" even though she already knew the answer

"You smell" Harley gently patting Seline's face she bit her fingers before thing could exculpates even higher

Pamela steps out of the kitchen "Alright whose next"

Selina pushes Harley off her "I guess it's my turn"

Selina goes into the kitchen and raids the fridge getting what she wanted she slam the door shut making it rock she's taking her frustration out on making her dish for dinner "Hey batman do you eat meat?" Selina call to Bruce

"Yes I do" He calls back Selina slices the meat thin and throws them in the pan grilling them quick and when she is done she put the three plates with the rest of the meal on the table with the soup and the salad

"Alright kiddies it's time to eat" Selina calls to the three in the living room

"What I don't get to cook tonight?" Bruce walks into the kitchen

"Not tonight maybe next time" Harley grabbing Bruce by the tie to lead him to the dinner table "Now let's eat"

He does not resist, he takes his seat at the table Pamela takes her so does Harley and Selina. The four sat at the table eating their meal in silence, but there is something that bugged Bruce "Hey Harley?"

She looks at His with a smile "Yes Bman?"

"Why don't you have any meat?" Bruce looking into her eyes seeing the bright gleam dies

She diverts her eyes "I don't eat meat" Bruce caught on there was more meaning behind those words he didn't want to push her anymore

Harley feeling pressured, she opens her mouth to continued, Before she could say one thing Bruce using his force shoots a piece of carrot into her mouth catching her off guard "You don't need to force yourself, tell me when your ready" he goes back eating his meal, so does Harley and the rest of the evening went smoothly when everyone is done

Bruce picked up the dishes tacks them to the sink to wash them Pamela Harley and Selina pile into the living room as he finish with the dishes "So I'll be walking you three back to your homes"

Selina giggled like a school girl "What makes you think that we need you to protect us"

"Who said I'm walking you back home to protect you I just want to find out where you live" Bruce leaning against the staircase

Pamela and Harley giggles like school girls "Oh is that all your looking for" Pamela spreading herself out across Harley's and Selina's lap

"Well if I know where you three live I can find you when I want to" Bruce opens the door, one after another the three women gets off the couch and goes up stairs, he close the door behind him

"Hey Batman why don't we use the door on the ground level" Selina asked almost tripping power Pamela

"That is a one way door you can't close or open it on the outside" Bruce grabbing Selina holding her so she can regain her balance

Harley miss a step and is about to fall but Bruce caught her "How do you do that?" Bruce lifted her back to her feet

"Well I've been a prisoner for thirteen years I spent ten of those year locked in a pitch black room the only time light was ever aloud in that room is when my aunt and uncle came to take their issues out on me, so I learn to drawn comfort out of the dark and I developed my eyes to see in the dark" when she is stabled he realest her

"So you are a bat" Harley giggled

"Yes I guess I am" Bruce chuckles to himself

When they reached the bat shaped door on the roof he opens the door and the three ladies didn't waist time they were already on the sidewalk before Bruce could close the door behind him "Hey Batman what's taking you so long?" Pamela calls up to him

"Not wasting time are you?" He shacks his head leaps off his building and was on the sidewalk in seconds with a soft landing

"So witch one of your places are closer" Bruce asked his beautiful escorts

"That would be mine" Selina answers

"Okay now whose is the farthest" Bruce asked

"That would be mine Bman" Harley answers

"My apartment is in the middle" Pamela informed

"Alright" Bruce quickly takes Selina's collar and leash out of his pocket and got it around her neck before the three could say a thing "So the first one to be dropped of is Harley"

"And your last Selina" Bruce not looking at her but he gently pulls on her leash, a blush lights up her face

"How did you take my collar and leash" She checked the collar and leash that she kept on the hook that she keeps on her belt, it is his

"I'm quite sneaky when I want to be" He takes his leash off the her hook and put it on but before Selina could take the leash Harley swoops in and steals it

"Now now you two you need to behave" Harley pulls on Bruce's leash pulling him to her, while Harley got Bruce attention on her Pamela steals Selina leash from Bruce

"I agree you two should take this kind of game behind closed doors" Pamela starts walking away with Selina not fighting her, Harley skipped after Pamela with Bruce following her playfully rolling his eyes

While Bruce is being distracted by Harley Selina takes this chance to kick him in the back "Ow what was that for" this alerted Pamela and Harley

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you" Selina hissed at Bruce

"Ya more or less" He confess

"If you knew this was going to happen then why did you do it?" Selina wined

"I knew something would happen but I didn't know what " Bruce correcting her, his responds annoyed her this erupted an argument between the two, while they fought Pamela and Harley are walking down the road arm to arm acting like high-class women

"Lovers quarrel" Harley sounding stuck up

"Yes my dear a lovers quarrel" Pamela agreed sound stuck up as well, hearing this Bruce and Selina turn on Harley and Pamela they starts chasing one another Bruce chases Harley and Selina chases Pamela, all the noise the two pairs are making draws a crowd everyone who is watching just smiled and laugh at the four lover playing in the street somewhere along the way Selina takes Bruce's leash and collar off and he takes off hers and place it back into his pocket and places his leash back on her hook with her whip after a few more minutes of chasing each other the four finally stopped to catch their breath the crowd that surrounds them broke out in applause they gave one bow and three curtsy they leave the crowd behind and continued you to were Harley live after a few minutes of silent the walks past Selina's place and she gave her kisses goodnight and she leaves to for her apartment, Bruce felling disappointed but he does not show it the groups of three continues on Pamela and Harley are playing hopscotch sort of Bruce is walking with his eyes closed looking at the cloudy sky there is a sense of peace between the three But of course all good things come to an end as Harvey's thugs come zooming in with three jeep with four thugs in each

"Well well look what we have here, a clown, a weed and a bat" Bruce not opening his eyes looked at the thug that was talking

"What does Two-face want?" Harley shouted over the jeeps engines, the drivers of the jeeps shut them off

"Are boss didn't give any orders, we just want to bring him back three gifts Batmans head, Joker's punching bag's head, and The weed lover's head." the twelve thugs surround the three of them

Bruce letting out a loud yawn "Okay if that it can we hurry this up I still need to escort my lovely ladies back home before the sunrise" he wasn't taking any this surface

Harley and Pamela joining Bruce's relax vibes "So little boys if you're going to attack hurry up we don't have all night" the twelve thug's attack all at once using lead and steel pipe chains knife and machetes. Pamela summing thorny vines tripping four of them dragging them into the earth barring them alive, Harley using her acrobatic skills and medical knowledge killing another four with two hits each she make their heart burst inside of their chest they drop to the ground dead after Harley killed the four Pamela drags their corpus into the ground, Bruce knocked the four unconscious by slamming their head together he does this twice before Pamela could drag them into the ground

"Ivy stop!" this startled her

"Leave them" he said in a treating tone, and she obeys

The three walked away from the easily won battle, Bruce seem to be angry, Harley and Pamela keeps their distends "You didn't need to kill those eight men" Bruce snaps at them, Harley and Pamela grabs onto each other scared bracing themselves for what's about to happens but nothing happens

"Are you two coming or not" Bruce fifty feet away, Harley and Pamela run after him but they keep their distance  
Bruce looks behind him at the two ladies who he has no chance to choose one over the other "Harley Ivy?" Pamela and Harley look up at him, noticing he turns around to face them walking backwards

"I understand you three grown up fearing for yours and each other's lives so it doesn't bother you three to kill someone to keep yourself and each other safe, my question is when are you going to stop living in fear?" Bruce asked, they couldn't answer, feeling humiliated they hid their faces, Harley took off her belly coat placing it on her head to hide her face she's wearing a black bra with weight words that say "Kiss and Die", Pamela took off her prisoner shirt placing it on her head to cover her face using her plants to make a bra.

Bruce exhales he lifts Pamela's prisoner shirt from her mouth so he can plant a kiss, when he broke the kiss she bit her lips wanting more Bruce let done her shirt goes to Harley and does thing lift her coat from her mouth and plants a kiss and brakes it and she does the same thing she bit her lower lip wanting more, he leave them wanting "Batman? Bman?" they take off their coat and shirt seeing Bruce walking away and they are after him, Bruce being chased around by topless women he couldn't help but to laugh they tackled him to the ground to beat him but he pines them against himself until they calmed down when it was finally safe he relies them they got to their feet put their shirt and belly coat back on

Pamela notice where they where at "Well looks like this is my place" she give her kisses good night and goes into her apartment.

Before Bruce got on his feet Harley sits on his shoulder takes off her shoes and slaps her bare feet under his shirt "Why did you just take your shoes off and put your bare feet under my shirt?" Bruce gets on his feet

"Because my feet hurt and to keep them warm" Harley simply said

Bruce shacks his head and walks away just excepting it, he walked in the cool night sky heading toured Joker's territory to drop off Harley he unintentionally started rubbing her thighs following up to grope her butt when he did she jumps and smacks him in the back of the head "Knock it off" she said trying to hide her pleasure

"You're not wearing panties?" Bruce asked looking up at her

Harley embarrass "Yes I'm not wearing panties, is that a problem?" she tries to sound angry

"I didn't say it was a problem, how long have you not been wearing panties?" Bruce asked

"Ever seen Kitty Red and me got out of the shower" Harley covering Bruce eyes with her hand

"Now that I think about it when I took your close to throw them in the washer and dryer there where no panties and only one bra" Bruce takes Harley's hand from his eyes, he slips his hands under Harley coat and takes her bra and throw it into a drum fire they are passing

"Now none of us have underwear" Harley giggled

"Yep" He wink at her she retune the wink

After a few minutes pass a silence fall on the two as joker's territory gets into view her emotional term oil kicks back up she rest her forehead on the top of his head and repeatedly whispered "What's going on, what's going on, what's going on what's going on?"

Bruce pulls Harley off his shoulders and placer her back on her feet she still murmuring "What's going on, what's going on, what's going on, what's going on?"

Bruce tips her head back making her look up at him he leans in closing the distance two inches away "Wake up Harley" he preset their lips together the heat from his lips slowly woke her up she wraps her hand around his neck pulling him closer adding her pleasure to the kiss

The two broke the kiss panting "I see you pulled yourself together" Bruce pressing their forehead together

She bit her lower lip as a blush cross her face "Thanks for waking me up" she rubbed her nose to his

Bruce with a goofy grin "It was my pleasure" Harley with her own goofy grin she takes his hand and leads him into Joker's territory her normally cheerful bubble attitude return they stopped on the border between Joker's territory and Victor's territory

"Well Bman this is where I take my leave" Bruce question

"I don't want you to get in trouble on my account" Harley holding Bruce and swinging back and forth like a child

"You do know I'm already in trouble right?" Bruce swaying with Harley

"Ya I know you're a bad boy for disrupting the balance of this hell hole" Bruce spins Harley around pressing her back to his chest, and returns her in front of him

"I'm the bad boy in this place?" Bruce spinning her in place perusing her back against his chest, he swing his hips with hers with his arms resting on her waist

"Yes you are you're a notice boy you ruin how things are ran here" she wrap her arms behind his neck swinging their hip together

"Well if ruining how this place in run make me a bad boy then I am" Bruce nibbling on her neck, she giggles feeling his lips on her neck, she turns and faces him looking deep into his eyes seeing the deep and honest love for her

"Well all honesty I've always had a thing for bad boys" Harley brings her hands up to his face she gets on her tip-toes pulling him closer, before their lips could meet an annoying voice calls out ruining the moment, a blinding spotlight braking the two up

"There you are Har I was about to go out looking for you" Joker walks in front of the spot light, the two separated

"And who do you have with you if I'm not mistaking that's Batman?" Joker's letting out an evil cackle, Bruce turns and face him

"So who do I owe the pleasure of being in the company of The Batman" Joker twirling a staff as a leader of a marching band, Harley held onto for life to Bruce's hand

"Har its time for us to go" poison dripping from Jokers fangs, Harley walks slowly to Joker still holding onto his hand, when she reached the end of his their arm length Bruce could tell she did not want to let go but she forced herself to let go, she walks pass Joker not being able to look him in the eyes

Joker grabs Harley by her pigtails "I will deal with you later" He hiss throwing her to the ground

Bruce curls is fist holding himself back not to shadier ever bone in his face and leave him alive to deal with the recoiled, Harley turns to face Bruce "Bman you can go I'll be okay I'll see you tomorrow" she gave him a weak smile, he nodes his heads takes two step back

"I'll see you tomorrow" turns around and leaves felling awful

~Bruce passes Pamela's apartment~

("What should I have done for Harley?") I looked up at Pamela's apartment but the lights are off

("I guess I can't ask Ivy?") with no other choose I kept going looking for an answer taking my frustration out by kicking a trash can /ever now and then  
Bruce walk down the road passing Selina's apartment not noticing the woman looking down on him, when his back is turn to her she pounce he makes a ninety degree turn to the left dodging her before she meet the ground he grabbed her by the ankle, holding her upside down

"Well hello Cat-woman" I lift her hire to make her eyes meet mine, she crossed her arms looking annoyed

"Hello Batman" How did he notice me I know I didn't make any noises

"So what are you doing?" I asked expecting her to kick me at any second

"I was going to give you a romantic surprise but you ruin it" It was going to be good I was going to pounce him knocking him to the ground steal his shirt and before he could take it away from me I would strip naked and lead him to my apartment "I even made sure to keep all the cats out"

"Why would you need to keep the cats out" she grabs my shoulders and balance upside down keeping eyen contact her eyes are beautiful

"It was all apart of my plan" whoops I said that out loud

"And what plan is that?" I relies her ankle, and slipped my hand to her waist I love feeling her curves, I wanted to feel her curves in my right hand as well so I did

"Well It doesn't matter anymore you ruin my plan" why is he rubbing my waist, it does feel good

"Well plans change so instead of sulking about it how about you change your plan to the sichuwayshun" She got one nice firm butt

"Hm good idea" next thing Bruce knew Selina is off his shoulder and slips under his button up shirt and suit he blinks once and now he is shirt less the cool air kissing his scared up chest and back

"This is your plan to steal my father's suit and button up shirt?" not that I mind at least she did steal my mother's necklace again

"This is your father's suit and button up shirt?" wow he was one big man Pamela and Harley can wear this with me

"Yes it was his favorite my mother hand made it for him" Is that her jump suit that she normally wears?

"Your mother made this for him... wow, then what about that toy necklace?" how can that thing be important?

"I know this is a toy but its a handmade toy that my father spent four month on it" Bruce giving the necklace a kiss, Selina didn't say another thing about the necklace after seeing how important it is, she kicks her jumpsuit into his face

"This way Batman" Now its time to get him into my apartment and 'discover' him. Selina climbs the building to her apartment, it tacks Bruce a minute to understand what's going on when it clicks he scales the building after her, when he entered her apartment she sitting on her bed with only the button up shirt on the suit was hanging on the edge of the bed near the night stand, Bruce slips out of his pants


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce wakes up alone in Selina's bed, his father's suit was still hanging on the bed frame, his pants a being used by pepper as a bed, the button up shirt is missing, he look around the room looking for his cat, but she wasn't there he follows the sound of cats meowing finding his way to a living room/scratching post, he finds Selina in his father's button up shirt hiding behind her knees as she hugs her legs. Bruce gently kisses the top of her head "What's wrong my cat?" he sits in front of her

A few seconds pass before she said anything "It happens again." She whispers

Bruce slides his hand down the right side of her face earning him a purr "What happened?"

"Right when I have you all to myself something pops up and distracts you or me from me 'discovering' more about you" Selina fighting back the tears, before Bruce can say anything she bites his hand. "Why can't I know more about you?" tears have won the battle, flowing down her face in victory "I know you're a virgin who isn't afraid of doing what you want, I know you have suffered a lot in your childhood, I know there is still stuff about you I don't understand and I know there is still a lot your holding in" she bites his hand harder her tears mix with his blood

"Maybe you've been rushing to learn about me instead of enjoying your time with me" Selina bites harder causing more blood to flow

"You're the first man in years that I've been drawn to and the worst part is I don't even know what attracts me to you" More tears mix with his blood

"I know you're a virgin who wants more then a one night stand, I know you have scars you haven't face yet, there is still things about you I can't understand, I know there is something that you truly want, but you can't steal it and above all if there is anything I truly know about you, you belong with me now" He said romantically

Selina release his hand she feels her face get hotter "What?" Bruce unbuttons three buttons of his father's shirt, gently rubs a cut that begins where her neck and right shoulder connect and ends at the bottom of her neck beneath her throat. Selina jumps to her feet and bolts to the closes mirror

He finds her in the bathroom staring at the cut he just informed her about "Before that distraction came I bit into you deep enough to leave another scar marking you as mine" he said gently rubbing the soon to be scar. She turns around to face him in a blink of the eye she tackles him to the ground, locking their lips together with deep passionate force their tongs wrestles for dominancy, Selina slips out of Bruce's father's button up shirt off, they break the kiss gasping and cursing the need for air

He looks down seeing her tugging at his boxers, he freezes up "What's wrong Batman?" she watches him threw his eyes drowning in his fear once again

He senses danger snapping him out of it; an explosion goes off next to the pair he rolls over protecting her from it and again protecting her from the impact against the wall the as the cloud clears up he picks her up running back to her room "'Oh Cat-women, here kitty kitty here kitty kitty'" a voice call out to her

Selina recognized the voice "Two-Face?" she's about to storm out there and face him, but Bruce stops her

"Stop" he whispers "If you go out there he'll kill you" she tries to fight her way out after a while he feels her relax, he release "Cat-women get dress we're leaving" Bruce grabs his father's tux and pants quickly putting them on

Selina gets dress in her jump suit with everything with it, while she gets dress he packs up her things and herd out all her cats out the window "What are you doing?" she watch him finish with all the cats, which are waiting on the sidewalks below

"You're going to be living with me from now on" He through her bag out the window

"What!" she covers her mouth "Why?" she whispers

"To make sure you're safe, now come before they find us" Bruce jumps out the window with Pepper right behind him

"Protective much" She said with a blushing smile. The door crashes open, Harvey and his goons open fire, Selina dives out the window being grazed by a bullet, he catches her. The pair run throws an alleyway with Harvey and his thugs chasing after them, and a herd of cats caught in the middle. After five hours they finally louses them in the Mad Hatter's territory after they looses them and they mad sure they have lost them the pair runs to Bruce's home

On the roof of Bruce's home

"Dame it Two-Face how dare you kill my babies, you better hope we don't ever meet again!" She had fifty-four cats "And you! How dare you let that baster kill my babies, you didn't even try to save them" She attacks him, he pins her

"I tried to make them scatter, but they still followed you" She curls up in the fetal position "But I was able to save two" he pulls Yang and Pepper from his father's tux

"My babies Pepper and Yang" She hugs her cats, they lick her

He walks over to the bat shape door carrying Selina's stuff "Come on Cat-woman I'll show you to your room!" he goes inside, Selina puts Pepper and Yang down and follows him into her new home.

There is a total of eight-one glowing door knobs, Bruce stops at the knob that's thirty-six down she walks into him "Ow why did you stop?" Yang hisses at him Pepper swats Yang

"This is your room" He opens the door, revealing a ten foot, floor to sealing completely white room, with a one way window with a couch attach as the window seal, a dresser with twelve deep drores, a walk in closet and a bathroom. Selina's jaw hit the floor, while she's stun Bruce sneaks up behind her and unzips her jump suit enough to kiss her neck snapping her out of it "I'll leave you to get comfortable"

As he walks away "Batman you should bring Harley here to live as well" she said as if giving an order

"I'm going too" He said over his shoulder with determination as he walks out of her new room

Selina watches him leave ("That's right Batman she ours, go and save her and bring her here to a new and better home") she starts making herself at home "Hold on if I'm living here then soon enough Harley is going to living here with her again?!" she screams at the top of her laughs making Bruce run away resisting the eager a laugh

At the main office in Two-Face's territory

Two-Face's group of fifty thugs return very nervously with information that they know their boss isn't going to be happy to hear the thugs had a debate of which one of them would be best to send into pass on the message and one has lost. The nerves thug quickly gets dress in a suit and tie and walks to Harvey's office ("I know it's policy to wear a suit when you're working for Two-Face, but how is forgetting to do it once puts you on the execution list, that not fare") the thug take a deep breath ("Alright here goes nothing") he knocks on the door

"You may come in" Harvey calls

The thugs open the door and stood in the door way with his hands behind his back "Mr. Two-Face I am here to relay the information of the pursuit of Cat-woman and Batman, may I speck freely?"

Edward flips his chair now he sits on the back rest of his chair "You may" Harvey said coldly

("Oh no what is Riddle-me doing here?") The thug clears his throat "Sir as you should know already we lost sight of Batman and Cat-woman leaping in the Mad-Hatter's territory and before you left, you order my group to search his territory for three hour to find the pair, we did"

Harvey shifts in his seat "'And'" he cups both his hand together in front of him

"Fifteen minutes until the three hours time period is over another one of your people reported seeing Batman and Cat-woman leaping across the roof top" The thug stiffens up

Harvey reaches into his suit jacket for his gun wrapping his hand around the handle before he can draw his gun Edward interrupts by slamming his question mark staff on the desk "Now, now two we've just discus this post ability, those two are out side of the normal human level, they are on are level" he twirls his staff "Phase one of are plan is a success gathering them together now lets start working on phase two shall we?" He pulls on his staff three fourth of the door slams behind him the other one fourth decapitates him

Bruce on the roof of his home

("Okay that was funny") He chuckles to himself; he jumps off the edge of his home landing feet first on some power lines he gets sling shot onto a near by roof, he runs across it jumping off the ledge grabbing onto another power line sling shooting himself again sending him self off into Joker's territory. He lands with a thud into the side of a building in Joker's territory (Ow ow ow I should've been paying attention to were I was going") he fix his dislocated left shoulder and pops his neck fixing a kink in it ("Well I'm here") he gets off the ground dusting himself off.

He starts looking for Harvey avoiding Joker's thugs, but no matter how hard he look, he just keeps arriving back to building he smacked into, as he stood trying to figure out where he is and where he needs to go. As he's working he hears voices, familiar voice, he look over his shoulder seeing a group of kids "Bman!" the children tackle Bruce to the ground making him laugh

"It's good to see you kiddy again" Bruce sits up with two on shoulders and two on his lap the four children wrap Bruce up in a hug "Hey kiddos I have a question"

The four children look at him "Yes Bman?" a little girl spook up

"I looking for Harley do any of you know where she lives?" Fear strikes the children after he asked

They all start trembling "Why are you going there?" a boy ask shaking and clinging to Bruce

"Because I want to see her, I came here to check on her" The kids slip off his shoulders landing on his lap, he wraps the four children in a protective hug

"I don't want to go there that place is scarier then out here" The four children cling to Bruce with the sent of trauma coming off them

"None of you need to go were I'm going, I just need one of you to point me in the right direction" Bruce genitally tightens his hold on them giving them a sense of security "Please?"

"Okay Bman we will show you were it's at" The children giving him a smile

The children lead Bruce to Joker's house

Bruce stops five miles away from were Harley lives after he looks at the children trembling to the point where all four of them cling to him for support just to stand, he looks ahead figuring out where to go next "Bbbbman diz ee dazumtent wron?" a little girl stemmers

"No of course not" Bruce crouches down making eye contact with the four traumatize children "Thank you all so much for your bravery in showing me the way this far" he pulls them in one by one giving them a kiss on their forehead "I'll take it from here" the children nod their heads and staggers away with every five steps the four children fall to the ground "Before I continue I need to take you all back" he picks them up and ran them back about half way from where they started, he puts them on top of a car "You kiddies stay here as long as you haft to and when you can get going, thanks again for showing me where to go" He takes off his father's suit and wrap the four children up in it and runs back tours Joker's house

The children jumps off the car and crawls under it bringing his suit with them, the children using their backpack as a pillow and Bruce's father's suit as a blanket "Please come back Bman" the four children prayed before they fell asleep

Outside of Joker's House

Bruce quietly slips in avoiding the guards without a problem ("Harley where are you") his concern grows as he searches for her and its like before he keeps ending up back where he began ("Dame where is Harley?") Bruce sat on the window seal trying to figure out where to go he look down seeing a guard all by himself ("I guess there is only one way to find her I need to ask for 'direction'" he slips behind the guard with one hand he grabs the guard by the neck driving his thumb into the back of his neck sending surges of pain, with the other hand he covers the guards mouth "Hello there in two minuets you are ether going to louse conciseness or you become paralyze from the neck down so answer my question, where is Harley?" With a trembling hand the guard points down the hallway marked "tickle me red" and he louses conciseness "Thank you" he stores the unconscious guard in a closet and goes down the tickle me red hallway. Yet again the same problem recurring, he ends up back where he begins "Sheesh this house is a labyrinth" as he walks down the hallway again trying to figure out where to go

A familiar laugh echoes threw the hallway follow by a disturbing song:

"Ricky ticky tomboy, oh what a boy they be

Cut off their dollar and fifty cents and you'll make he a she

As they screaming in glee and cut them again to silent thy"

A disturbing laugh echoes threw the hall way "Alright boys you go get my chariot ready I need to go check on Harley and see if she ready to come with"

"Yes Joker" Five thugs come walking tours him, he slips inside a closet waiting for the thugs to leave and when they pass Bruce slips out of the closet, he looks down the hall seeing Joker skipping backwards tours him, he stops halfway in the hall balancing on one leg he jumps left, back, right, in place, forward, left, in place, back, right, left, a heart shape tile raises and he jumps on it and a hidden door open making stairs as soon as Joker steps the wall it starts closing up Bruce bolts to the hidden door making it in just in time before he follows Joker he marks above the door and goes off following Joker down the pitch black staircases along the way Joker stops and looks in Bruce's direction behind him even thou he couldn't see anything his smile grows wider he continues down the flight of stairs at the bottom of the stairs is a door that looks like a dungeon he opens and walks in, Bruce slips in before he slams the door he opens the door again "Funny I thought someone was following me" he slams the door again he turns around and starts playing hop scotch with ever landing a muffled scream grows louder, he stops and pushes in a brick, the wall flips revealing Harley wrap up in razor wire tied to two lightning rods and six car batteries are connected to each lightning rods "Well hello my dearest Harley how are you today?" he steps on an other brick and she jolts back which makes her bleeding more, he removes her mouth gag "Are you ready to come out and play"

She shakes her head no "I don't want to play with you anymore" he stomps on a brick, she does her best not to scream

"What!?" his smile twitches with anger he jumps up and down stomping on four bricks with every landing, she does her best not to scream "What do you mean you don't want to play with me anymore!?"

"In the past I enjoyed these game or so I thought; then something came along and showed me what I was missing then gave it to me in a sweet loving fun way that I never knew existed" A blush lit Bruce's face up, Joker opens his mouth, but before he could say one word the gathering bell rang

He grinds his teeth together turning around "Just you wait my 'dearest' until I return" he pushes in a different brick and the wall flips again Harley disappears as he leave the room he jumps on every brick he could, she does her best not to scream

Bruce hung there listening to Joker leaving and when he was sure that it was safe he quietly slips off the wall paying close attention where his hand and feet touch as he makes his way down listening to Harley whimper the whole time. When he was in the safe place he pushes in the brick flipping the wall and when she sees him, he has to hold her still to make sure she doesn't cut herself anymore. As soon as he unties her she tackles him to the ground, he lays there holding her as her tears and blood pooling underneath him. He picks her up off of him she reaches out scratching at him as if she's trying to pull him to her making him chuckle "I'm happy to see you so soon"

She freezes up seeing the loving gleam in his eyes "I'm happy you found me so soon"

His blood added to the pool underneath him as their kiss locks up in passion, they break the kiss do to the dizzying affect of blood lost "Let me finish taking this razor off of you?" he taps her nose with his

She looks down at her naked bloody still wrapped in razor wire, a blush warms her face "Ya I think getting this wire off would be a good idea" as he removes the wire with his teeth having to do is this way makes her moan "You're enjoying your self aren't you?" a blush lights up his face making her giggle he shoots her with a blushing glare which just makes her smile grows

He clears his throat "Pleas hold still and quit making this hard" he finish removing the wire

"I'm not making this hard" she rubs his hardening member making him jump and shiver "You're making this hard"

"Well you're not making this easy" He said picking her up off her feet

She slips out of his hold pressing her self against him sliding down him "I thought you enjoyed the hard way?" The blood bleeds down his scared up chest into his pants onto his harden member, her bleeding chest runs down into her crotch

She looks up at him licking her upper lip and bites her lower lip "You are not making this easy" he licks the drool off his lips as he fights the smile

She wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls herself up licking the blood off his scared chest "Well I'm glad I'm making this hard for you" she purrs

He holds her up lining her eyes with the rest his fore head on hers, but before things could escalate the dizzying effect of blood lost interferes again "Harley I think its time for some medical treatment"

Her grip tightens around his shoulders "I think you're right"

He puts her back on the ground "So how do we get out of here?"She grabs his hand and leads to a wall she pushes four bricks in at the same time another door, with her hands behind her back she leans up against and looks up at him with bright smile.

He looks down at her with a question look "Don't worry Joker doesn't know about this door I've made sure he didn't know" he genially and lovingly bops his head with her "You're such a sweet talker" she nudges him with her shoulder. She takes his hand and leads him up the stairs

Entering Harley's room

"Welcome to my lovely, comfy, funny, fun room!" Harley skips to then jumps on her bed as she digs under her bed looking for something, Bruce is looking around trying to keep himself distracted from the golden blond, pale skin, firm but genital body, naked bloody mess, that's spreads out on her bed. As she treats herself he starts packing her things "Whtcha doooing?"

He looks over at her, she lays down on her facing him half way thru her treatment, he has to force himself to look away "You're going to be living with me from now on" he throws her a turcoid belly shirt that reads "Kiss me if you want to die" in crimson pink leaders, a pair of green short shorts and a pair of black panties with lavender kisses around the waist lining "Hey Harley where are your bras?"

She finish with her treatment and looks over at the close he picked out for her "I don't have any more, you threw my last bra in a drum fire" he stands up strait and looks at her, she gives him a smile, he knew she was telling the truth, he flat palms himself in the face making her burst out laughing

"Why didn't you tell me that was your last bra?" he said feeling embarrass

"During the time you where slipping your dirty hand up my coat reaching for my bra the first thing that came to mind is this little show your putting on right now. It's make me so happy to see this wish came true" she squeals kicking her feet in the air

He walks over to her bed and joins her on it "Well if you don't have any bras I'm going to have to make you one"

She stops laughing and thrashing about, resting her head on his thigh "You can make me bra?" he nods his head taking a roll of bandages, she sits up with her back tours him "So how do you know how to make bras?"

"I just know" Bruce shrugs. Harley stares at him thru a mirror "I just know" he shrugs. Seeing the light in his eyes darken "I just know" he shrugs, she opens her mouth "I just know" he shrugs, but closes it shortly after "I just know" she lays back staring up at him "I….I'm not done with your bra"

"This isn't your first time doing this kind little jester, but its your first time doing it under a different circumstances then your use to so its coughing the trauma that is attach with to react in a different manner then your use to and I see you're to scared to speak it" Harley reaches up an strokes his face "You're closed off a lot more then you out worldly admit, at first you seem so open, warm, genital, loving, but after spending time with you, you're closed off, cold, angry scared" she flips around wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself up lining her and his eyes "As you said to me once before and now I can say to you "If you don't give up on me" making him smile "There is that smile I was missing" she genially bops him with her head "I won't give up on you" Making him chuckle

Harley starts swaying on Bruce's lap shortly after he follows her motion as he follows her he finish making her bra by pulling her close he cuts the bra down her back and put two grips in it to make it removable "You really like making this hard don't you?" he nips the side of her face

She slides forward lining her body up against his, her sex butter staining his pants "I'm glad I'm making 'this' hard for you" she returns the nip to the side of his neck

Before things could escalate a warning siren goes off ruining the moment he looks at her seeing the fear, she mouths out to him "Joker is coming" Bruce goes wide eye as quickly as he could he finish packing her things, as he does that she quickly gets dress when she finish he finish

Bruce looks around quickly trying to find a place to hide, his sight stops at her hidden door she follows his gaze down to it, at first she was confused, but she quickly puts two and two together she looks at him with pleading eyes he whispers "I'm sorry" he opens the door and quickly snatches her off her feet and jumps into the hidden door leaving it open enough so he could find it

The door of her room comes slamming open "Honey I'm home" Joker cackles "Awww yes the sweet welcoming song of Har's room" he enter her room twirling like a ballerina as if he's dancing to her sirens, then he kicks a stool across the room into a stuff panda, sparks burst out from the impact catching the panda on fire killing the siren "Oh Harley are time together was so much fun but all good things will come to an end, but don't fear my dear I have another, my wife!" He jumps up and down crushing something that he knows was important to Harley "She will finally come and live with me, with you gone and things get better I finally get to have this room torn out and turn into the 'slip and slide' I've always wanted" He dances around as a married man with his wife on their wedding day "Oh Aphrodite my love….hello" he steps on the hidden door the click catches his attention, he throws the rug out of the way revealing Harley's hidden door "Well what do we have here?" he opens the door "A passage way, where does it go?" he said with a bright disturbing smile scrapping across his face he walks down the passage singing "Mystery mystery what will happen when I find thee" repeating, half way down he looks to the left knocking on the wall as if he is looking at Bruce and Harley as if he knows they are there as the second that felt like hours pass after ten of them pass he looks forward and continues his way down the passage way when Bruce knew it was safe with caution he opens the hidden door making sure not to make any noise quickly run them selves up staircase. Joker stops after he runs into the wall at the bottom of the staircase by feeling around he finds a brick out of place he pushes it into place opening the door "Well well looky what I have, that scake has had a secret build a hidden passage to my play room and look at here" he said picking up razor "Someone helped her escape?" he pops his neck "Well who every you are you won't escape!" He yells up Harley's hidden passage

Too Late

Bruce and Harley walking down the road away from Joker's house and she is mad at him "For the last time Harley I'm sorry about revealing your hidden passage, but I had no other choice if I didn't do that we would be having a harder time getting you out of there and moving you to my place" Harley kicks him one last time

She grits her teeth storming off after a minute or two she looks over her shoulder seeing Bruce squatting next to an abandon car "Hey Bman are we going to our place or what!?" he looks at her tapping her fingers his finger to his lips, then he waves to her to come to him. When she gets to him with two fingers he points to his eyes then with one finger he points to under the car showing her the four little children cuddled up together under Bruce's father's suit coat "Awww that's so cute" she pulls the four children out from under the car being careful enough not to wake them

He reaches under picking up their four backpacks as she cradles the four children, with his free hand he gives her one clean smack on her butt, she bites her lower lip resisting screaming, she turns around glaring at him, he leans in whispering in her ear "That's for all the kicking" giving her a wink, she walks away shaking her head hiding her smile. After an hour the pair walks back into Joker's territory. Bruce speeds up coming from behind wrapping her up in a surprise hug, she looks back at him as he gently tightens his hold on her "I am really happy to see you so soon. I was worried about you" he said resting his forehead on her shoulder

She lovingly rubs his face with her cheek "I'm really happy you found me so soon, I was scared the I would never see Red Kitty and you ever again" with a light blush on both their faces they start swaying together, humming a little tune they shared as they stood there loving each other the four little ones woke up looking at Bruce and Harley loving each other, Harley opens one looking at them "Well good morning kiddos!" she said with a bright loving mother's smile

Bruce with his chin on her shoulder he looks at them with a calm loving father's smile rustling their hair "You see Harley it's because of these brave kids I was able to find you"

"Really!?" Bruce nods his head yes "Aww thank you so much" she gives each child in her arms a kiss on their forehead, she puts them down after seeing them freeze up after they run away looking stun

Before the children where to far away Bruce calls to them "Wait!" he threw them their backpacks "Catch!" They caught them and kept running, leaving him feeling very confused

Harley looks up at him drowning in confusion "That's normal in here" she said snapping him out of it, he looks at her "The way the children reacted tours the affection we showed them is normal in here" the confusion doesn't go away it just gets worst "You see Bman children in here doesn't experience the affection we gave, its extinct not just here in Joker's territory, but all of Arkham City"

"I think the affection you're talking about has name" She looks up at him with a question "The name is Love"

"Love?" She rapidly shacks her head "I'm sorry to ruin this for you, but Love is only a name for a tool" Harley shouts at the top of her lungs as she storms down the road leading out of Joker's territory "A tool that all the leaders, all their meatballs, all their worshipers use to control anyone and everyone they can buy making them behave that they love them!" Bruce runs up behind her right when he's about to grab her, she spins around and gets in his face "Love is nothing but a lying tool here in Arkham City!"

"You know what has always amazed me about Love" Harley swipes for Bruce's throat he catches it "That even if your surrounded by people who lie about love if you keep seeking it out you will find it" he crosses her arms over her chest

"Do not become one of those liars as well" Harley fights back trying to break out of his hold

He lowers his head with his neck around hers "Let me ask you something?" He said in a calming tone

She calms down in his hold "What?" she said coldly

"What are your feeling for Poison-Ivy and Cat-Woman and describe it in one word" his questions stun her

She goes wide eye "Love" she looks up at him fear stricken "Ia …. I love them"

He nods his head, clearing his throat "Do you love the Joker?"

Anger erupts in her "HELL NO!" she starts thrashing about

He pins her under him and slams one of his fist to the ground "Harley!" getting her to focuses on him as she calms down he eases his body on her with a loving voice "How do you feel about me?"

She freezes up, she stemmers and stutters racking her brain searches for the right words as she does her time before him flows in front of her eye as she looks at him then follows her time up till now comes in calming her mind. She wiggles her arms out from underneath him and genially brushes his face "You're my turning stone, when I thought my life was great the way is was then you came along and showed me what I was missing, what was a lie, and another side of life that far greater then this one" She pulls him into a playful kiss

As the two 'wrestled' around a crowd couldn't help but to form around the pair as the game grew louder. Bruce's sense of danger rang he picks Harley and her bag up and run thru the crowed knocking as many as he could out of the road they had mere seconds to get out of his way and they did, no harm has been done to the crowd, he shouts "Get out of the road!" shortly after he hid behind a dumpster in an alleyway a car that looks like a combination between a clown car, a hurst and a limo with a bulldozer plow in front comes zooming thru killing all of the crowd

Anger and guilt strikes Bruce like an armor truck full of explosives "Come on Harley lets get you to your new home" he said scaring her so bad she slips out of his hold and hugs the wall with her back, he stands up picking up her bag on his way up, he looks at her with dead man's eyes "Can you show me the way out?"

He extends his hand out to her ("Bman will not harm me") she takes his hand with her trembling one ("Bman will not hurt me") and leads him out from behind the dumpster ("Bman will not hurt me") she leads him down the sidewalk passing by the road kill Joker left behind ("Bman will ….") she looks at him seeing the anger, the guilt, and the heartbreak hardening his heart "Bman?" she stops, he keeps going until he's towering over her, she looks up at him as if getting stared down by a dying man "For someone so strong you are so gentle, but believe me when I say this it's not your fault" a tear escape his eye and falls into her mouth, but still a dead man stands

"I wish I could believe you, but no matter where I go I will bring this upon all; innocent guilty loving hateful" he said in a deadly voice

"For someone so gloomy you are very optimistic" she said giggling

"For someone so bubbly, you are full of despair" The words drips from his lips like ice cubes

"Now come with me and lets go visit Red in her garden and after lets go and visit Kitty" she said as she does the can-can

"Cat-Woman is already living with us" She goes wide eyed

"Oh?" she shrugs it off "Alright we'll see her when we get there" Harley takes Bruce by the hand and leads him out of Joker's territory

Half way tours Pamela's Garden

Harley is walking backwards trying her hardest to make Bruce laugh, but to no provable ("Sheesh what happen to my loving Bman?") she bends over catching her breath, as she catch her breath and figure out what to say or to do to make him laugh he walks past her as if she not there "Bman?" she looks around rapidly "Bman!" she runs in the opposite direction, she searches high and low of penguin's territory she so frantic that she ends up running into Killercroc's territory "Bman!" she runs up a light post shouting for him ("Why would he do this to me!?") she jumps off the light post landing on an eight foot eight inch scaly stump then jumps onto the ground "Doesn't he love me?" she punches the scaly stump "Right when I started to believe that Bman Loves me, he goes off and abandons me" she pulls her hair back trying to regain her thought

"Bman?" asked a disturbing voice

"Batman you idiot, the only Bman around here in hell's cell!" she kicks a trash can at the scaly stump making him angry, as she walks around in circle trying to regain her thoughts the scaly stump attacks her, she paying no mind dodging it "No no no" she head buts the scaly stump trying to get some air in her head "Bman will never abandon anybody, even people who try to kill him, he wouldn't even leave them to die" She does a U turn and dodges the scaly stump again "It was…. It was the road kill!" she jumps ups and down like an excited school girl dodging the scale stump's tail "To me it was nothing, those idiots should of listen they brought it upon them selves" she said with her hands on her hips shacking them "But for Bman he feels responsible if he wasn't there they all would of lived" she freezes in place with the cold short memory of a heartbroken Bruce.

The scaly stump attacks again she turns around calmly with no fear her trembling stops "I knew you would come" Bruce is holding the scaly stumps mouth open with both his hands pulling on his upper jaw and both his feet at the bottom of his neck pushing down "Now let me introduce you two, Bman the one here your forcing him to keep his mouth open is Killercroc, Killercroc the one who is forcing you to keep your snap trap open is the one who will be kicking your ass soon Bman

Waylon slams Bruce with his tail into the side of a building; he chuckles "So this is Batman?" Waylon pops his jaws "How amusing he…" he was interrupted by an upper cut straitening him up, Bruce follows with his left around his throat swinging around with a right hook to his spine temporarily paralyzing him, Bruce slips his left palm under his lower jaw and off his feet he slams his head into the ground

Bruce lands on one knee in front of Harley grabbing his side "Come here you bad boy and let me check you out" she said flirting with him. "Hm three broken ribs on the left, your pelvic is dislocated on the right and your skull is cracked down the center of the front part, but all and all you'll survive that's true and all, but we need to take care of that crack in the skull if that is left untreated it will be a death sentence the next time you get punch in the face and the best person for that treatment is Red" she helps him stand

"You think this is over!?" surprising Harley

Bruce with his arm around her shoulder pulls her close "Don't worry he's temporarily paralyzed" she relaxes

"I have your sent Batman there is no where in Arkham City or Gotham City that will protect or hide you from me" he snarled

"You know what Crocy I can't take you series in that position. Oooo wait wait!" Harley leans Bruce against the wall pick up a metal rod and sticks it into the ground on the other side of Waylon she picks up another rod and hits a metal ball with a ding "Crockquet"

"Croquet?" Bruce ask feeling very confuse

"No not croquet, crockquet" she giggles, Bruce just shacks his head and roll his eye "Now come on lets get you to Red's love garden"

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Waylon snaps and snarls

Bruce calmly looks at Waylon "I'll see you then" he said in a relax tone making Harley laugh

She wraps him up in a hug "It's good to have my Bman back!" she hangs off him "Come on lets get going" she cackles

Bruce and Harley stood outside of Pamela's garden

"Red!" Harley bolts tours the blazing garden

"Don't, you stay out here I'm going in!" Bruce puts both his hands together and slams them on the right side of his pelvic popping it back into place, he takes on step forward and Harley swipes his feet out from under him

She jumps on top of him grabbing him by the collar of his father's suit jacket "You're not going in alone, I knew her longer, I loved her longer, do you hear me? She stares at him with killing intention

Bruce stands up picking her up by the throat pulling her close "You better stay close, I don't want to lose Poison Ivy and I don't want to lose you so stay close!"And he finishes with a kiss

Harley breaks the kiss "Now let's goes" she orders. As soon as he puts her back on her feet she's off into the blaze with Bruce breathing down her neck running into the fire, it is like running into a deadly dancing field as it consumes the land like a wash that takes and takes.

Bruce protects Harley from all the falling flaming branches; Harley protects Bruce's face ribcage spine and pelvic. Bruce grabs Harley lifting her off her feet pulling her out of the way of a falling branch "Where are we Harley?"

"I don't know because of the fire I can't recognize anything in Red's garden" she looks around franticly "Who ever has done this to my Red's garden I'm going to take a shotgun and blow their limbs off and beat them to death with the shotgun" she grinds her teeth

Bruce looks around franticly ("Ivy where are you?") a little voice rings in his head ("Go to the watering hole")he looks down seeing 'little beauty' brushing his barefoot "Harley were is the watering hole?"

"The watering hole?" This is no time to go and get a drink" Harley keeps franticly looking around

"Well in a time like this the watering hole is the safes place to be" they dodge a falling tree

"We don't have anywhere else to start, come on this way!" Harley takes off in the fire, before Bruce goes after her he crouches down and gives 'little beauty' a kiss

Harley and Bruce enters the watering hole

They find Bane scorch towering over Pamela who is severely burn and her once long rose red hair is now 2/3 gone "Red!"

Harley bolts at Ban as he brings his fist up, she kicks him dead center of his chest right where his heart is with no result "Two in on what a good day today is" Bane drops his fist with bone crushing force, but Bruce intervenes with a palm thrust pushing his fist away from Harley and Pamela, leaving him shock and disoriented

Bruce grabs Harley by the neck "I told you to stay close!" she grabs his wrist scared at first, but her fear melts away as she see the fear in him "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose Ivy, I don't want to lose Cat-Woman, don't ever scare me like the again" he said resting his forehead on her shoulder with both hand around her neck gently holding her close

"I'm sorry" she brushes his face with hers

Bane regains his senses and lunges at the pair, Bruce swipes up Pamela in one arm wraps the other one around Harley and spins in place dodging his tackle "Harley I need you to take Ivy here and get her out of this fire, I'll take care of the gorilla over there" he hands Pamela over to her

Harley carries her bridal style "Gorilla?" she runs off laughing. After thirty minutes of this she has to lean up against a tree to catch her breath "I'll take care of the gorilla over there" *laughs some more* good one Bman" a cracking noise catches her attention, she looks up seeing Waylon boiling with anger

"Two in one day, how delicious" He lunges at Harley, she swings out of the way at the cost of half her pants

"Oh criacky, the crocky is back!" Waylon attacks again, Harley dodges again at the cost of the back of her shirt

Bruce looks over his shoulder seeing Waylon attacking Harley and she is desperately trying to avoid his assault, Bane sees an opening he takes it with one full force kick to his abdomen "You want to save her then do it" sending him flying into Waylon and he welcomes him with a bone crushing snap of his jaws, breaking the other nine of his ribs on his left, he throws him to the side

Waylon stands over Bruce cracking his jaws "Well today is sure a beautiful day" he lets out an evil chuckle, Bruce rolls over trying desperately trying to catch his breath, Waylon slams his palm to his back relining up his broken ribs allowing him to catch his breath, but leaving him winded and disoriented he opens his jaws welcoming Bruce in, but before his jaws could rip his head off Harley intervenes by slamming both her fist into his cheek stopping his bite, she flips herself around kicking the back of his hand forcing him to release Bruce, he falls to the ground with a thud, but up in a flash he grabs him by the tail and kicks him in the back of the leg breaking his stand and throws him into a charging Bane

"Harley, take Ivy and get out of here" He said as he's gasping for air

She opens her mouth to say No, but "You better comeback to us alive dumbass" she runs to Pamela picking her up bridal style, runs as fast as she could to get out of there

"Letting your girlfriends run off together and leave you here to die alone" Bane shoves Waylon off of him

"I'm sorry Bane, Killer croc, but I have to get them out of the way my 'date' with you two" Bruce readies himself

They attack, he runs tours the pair with one hand slamming down on Waylon's jaw he flips himself over Bane with his fingers together holding tight sliding his hand under his lower jaw and throws him into the fire, Waylon recovers and lunges at Bruce with a swipe, he follows his motion dodging, he grabs his tail as he does Bane bolts at him at bone shattering speed, he lifts Waylon off his feet and slams him into the charging Bane redirecting him into a pile of rocks, he drops to one knee grabbing his left side, coughing up some blood.

Taking a few deep breaths he gets back to his feet just in time to avoid Bane's slamming his fist to his back, Bruce steps on his hands with full force giving Bane a five finger kiss to his mouth he throws his hands in the air throwing Bruce out of the way of the charging Waylon, he getting bitten instead of Bruce, he force Waylon's jaws open and slams him to the ground, Bruce joins the pair as they prepare them selves he pops his neck ("This is going to be my toughest fight in a long time") Bane comes from the right with a right hook, Waylon comes from the left with a palm thrust and his claws in addition, Bruce kicks back dodging the impact he steps forward with a right hook between Waylon shoulders and the bottom of his neck, he drop kicks Bane in the same place, Waylon tail whips, he nearly dodges at the cost of a small gash on his abdomen, Bane kicks Bruce clipping him in the left side of his pelvic redislocating it, Bruce lays there grabbing his side in agony he looks up glaring at Bane and Waylon they looks down at him

Waylon sharpens his teeth by grinning them on each other, Bane crack his knuckles and pops his neck; Waylon attacks with his hands cuffed together, Bruce using his hands throws himself out of the way, Bane follows with a palm thrust, Bruce avoids it but it flattens him on his back, Bane only seconds behind come with a curb stomp, Bruce digs his hands into the ground pulling himself out of the way, Waylon comes with a tail whip, Bruce pushes off again digging his tail into the dirt he takes this opportunity, he grabs his tail lifting himself up and slams himself on the ground lining his pelvic back into place, Waylon whips around snapping at him, Bruce doing a handstand throws himself kicking Waylon in the lower jaw striating him up, Bane comes at Bruce at bone shattering speed with a punch that you wouldn't ever forget if you survive it, Bruce kicks off Waylon's chest tours Bane doing a cartwheel on his fist and arm leaving Waylon to take the full force of the punch and keeps going wrapping both his hands under Bane's lower jaw follows with two kicks to the spine one beneath the shoulder blades and one above the pelvic breaking his stand allowing Bruce to flip Bane over his shoulder slamming him on the ground

Bruce looks over at Waylon ("Something is not right") he runs to him putting his ear to his chest "His heart stopped" he starts beating on his chest one….two…three, four and repeats five time, the he cuffs his hands together with one slam with all his strength to his heart reviving him Waylon snaps at him, he catch his attack and gets thrown on to Bane, he gets off him feeling better he looks at Bane with the same concern, he flips him over putting his ear on his chest "Oh shit not again" Bruce does the same thing he did to Waylon to Bane reviving him, Waylon lays there watching feeling very confused, when Bane is revived he grabs Bruce and throws him into the fire, making Waylon chuckle

Bane and Waylon lay where they were revive in pain, agony, and humiliation "Bane?"

Waylon pops his jaws and grinds his teeth "Killer Croc?"

Bane sits up stretching his arms and popping his back "Batman is winning this fight isn't he?"

"Humiliating is it not?" Waylon sit up growling in agreement

"We're going to have to work together?" These words left Waylon's mouth follow by a stream of blood after he pops his jaws

Every muscle in Bane's body flexes in anger "Yes we are"

Bruce walks out of the fire whipping off the flames and takes his stand, Bane taps his belt buckle and tubs slither under his skin and brads into his muscles expands him ten times his normal amount and it makes him ten feet tall, Waylon falls into a meditational style he shacks his teeth, licks his teeth, his right shoulder jolts then his left leg jolts then soon after his hole entire body starts shacking as quick as it starts its stops he opens his eyes with no humanity left. Bane bolts forward with a flesh tarring punch, Bruce avoids the punch by an inch but the air pressure ruins his stand, Waylon follows up with a slash of his claws, Bruce dodges the claws, but couldn't dodges the palms he coughing up some blood, Waylon opens his jaws revealing his teeth are twice as long, his blood leaks from each tooth, before they made contact Bruce kicks his lower jaws slamming it shut at the price of fracturing that foot, he twist his wrist breaking it he follows it with a left hook the a right hook, but was interrupted by Bane slamming Bruce to the ground follow by Waylon tail whipping him into a scorching hot rock Bane with one finger pins Bruce there, Bruce with elbow and knee slams Bane's middle finger breaking it, as soon as he hits the ground he closes the and follows with close and rapid punches he lands fifty-four of them, having to avoid the charging Waylon breaking the combo at the cost of the lost of his left arm: the fist is shatter, the wrist in snapped, the bones that are between the hand and bicep are broken in ten pieces each, the shoulder is splinter in twelve pieces and dislocated and unannounced to Bruce his mother's toy necklace has melted away during Bane pining him.

Bruce stands there staring down Bane and Waylon with a fractured right foot, a useless left arm a gash that once was small has expanded, his hole entire ribcage on the left side shatter, his spine is dislocated in nine places, and loosing to much blood. ("This is a very difficult fight) Waylon charging Bruce head on, but at the last second he redirect himself by using his tail he attacks on the right, Bane comes from the left with a flesh tarring punch, all Bruce could do is stand there staring down death that singing his name, but before Bane and Waylon makes contact Bane has a heart attack he grabs his chest right where Harley kicked him he teeters and punches Waylon ruining their teamwork, Bruce takes the opening he balances on his left whipping his right around grabbing Waylon by the back of his head redirecting him tours Bane with one slam it forces his jaws open with another it wraps his jaws around in between Bane's shoulder and neck releasing quickly with his right elbow and left knee forces Waylon to take a bite out of Bane, Bane instinctively flexes his muscles holding him there, Bruce spins around on his left foot with a right hook to his abdomen breaking his stand follows with a flat palm to his chest he slams him into the ground breaking his teeth and knocking him unconches.

Bane whips his right arm back with all his force launches it, Bruce on one foot lunges forward avoiding the punch slipping under it ramming his right shoulder into his belt buckle shutting it off, Bane jolts back in pain, Bruce follows by taking hold of the belt buckle and ripping it out, he grabs Bane's right arm and slams him to the ground dislocating his left arm, Bane gets back to his feet but Bruce was already on him, Bruce steps on Bane's dislocated right getting him to turn tours him he raises his left arm to attack, but he beets him to it with one left kick he dislocates Bane's left arm follow quickly with one lass punch with the last bit of strength in his upper body Bruce knock Bane unconches. Bruce sits down and pushes Waylon and Bane into the river the two keep each other afloat and he rolls in after the river washes them out of Pamela's burning garden, a tear escapes Bruce's eye "I'm sorry Ivy"

Outside of Pamela's burning garden

Harley and Pamela are fighting each other to keep each other from running back into the fire with no chance of an agreement to be made "No way Harley!" Pamela voice booms

"Yes way Red" Harley screeches "It's to dangers for to go in, you know that as well as I do!"

"And you know as well as I do there is nothing you can do about the fire" Pamela retaliated

"At least I can go in there and make sure Bman come out alive" Harley shouts with her hands in the air

"Absolutely not!" Pamela screams startling Harley "Batman is up against Bane and Killer Croc and you know normal people can't even handle one of them let alone both of them at the same time" Harley bites her lower lip trying to figure out what to say, but to no prevail "I'm sorry Harley I'm sorry for hurting you like this, but I don't want you running in there and get your self killed" Pamela spins around on her heels and starts making her way into her burning garden until she sees Bane and Waylon keeping each other afloat and Bruce floating right behind them "Harley get over here!" Pamela jumps into the river trying to pull Bruce out, Harley shows up stun seeing Bane Waylon and Bruce floating down the river she jumps in and helps to pull him out

The pair pulls Bruce onto dry land "Hey Red did Bman beet the gorilla and crocky?" She points at Bane and Waylon

"I…. don't know are they at least dead?" Harley runs over to them with two fingers she checks if they where dead

When she is done she walks to Bruce and check him as well "Good news is the Bat is still alive, Bad news is the Bat won the gorilla and crocky are still alive

"Not for long" Pamela get up with killing attention tours Bane and Waylon

She could only take one step when she feels a hand take hers "Don't" said a raspy shaky voice

"What do you mean "don't"!" Pamela pulls her hand away "Look at you those basters has beaten you five second from death and you say don't!?"

While Pamela is fuming Harley checks Bruce "Wow those basters really have done a number on you: hale of your ribcage is gone, your left arm is useless, your right leg is being held where it is by skin alone, your spine is dislocated in nine no wait….ten, eleven, twelve? Twelve different places, heesh how are you still alive?" she starts doing what she can right there "We are going to need to high jack a hospital to fix you upright

Pamela places her hand on her shoulder "Lets do it" she calls on the grass picking Bruce up and pushes him tours the nearest hospital, Harley gets on top of his and continues her treatment

Harley looks up at Pamela "Where are we three going" she finishes popping the last of his spine back into place

An evil smile spreads across Pamela's face "We're going to Riddler's territory"

The same smile spreads across Harley's face "Well this is going to be fun" an evil giggle comes from both of them "We should call Kitty so she can join in" Pamela nods in agreement. A few blades of grass grows taking the form of a harp she strums the blades of grass with the song 'here kitty kitty'

Back at Bruce's Selina mini mansion

Inside her room she lays on her bed naked and playing with Yang ("Sheesh how long does it take for Batman to sneak into Joker's territory, kidnaps Harley and come back….Wow I never believe everything would be so boring with out a headache) She rolls over staring at the sealing

Yang walks over to her crawling onto her chest "Harley has Batman all to herself who knows what those two are doing….Wait!" she sits up quickly throwing Yang off her chest "What if Harley owns Batman's virginity now" she rolls over again banging her hand and kicking her legs like a four year old throwing a tantrum "No no no his virginity is mine" she bites her blanket with those thoughts running thru her head like a high speed freight train

Inside Selina's head

Batman is walking thru the library minding his own busyness until he trips over something he looks back at where he tripped seeing a ribbon tie in between the two book cases curiosity strikes him he follows the ribbon and it leads him to a partly naked Harley leaning back in her chair looking like she's caught in a spider web. She lifts the book from her face and a bright smile spreads across her face with a blush mixed in as she sees the stun look on Batman's face, she jumps to her feet onto the table and walks to him the closer she got to him the tighter the ribbons got for both of them "Well hello Bman" these words left her lips with lust dripping from his as he fights the drool that's leaking from the corners of his mouth

He clears his throat "Hello Harley" she press her self up against him sending shiver up his spine, she pulls him into a kiss by the ribbons around his neck as the kiss deepens he breaks the ribbons down her back with his finger when the ribbon hits the floor the tong wrestling begins, he pulls away to catch his breath some air, but she genially bites his tongue holding him there.

He looks down at her biting his tongue raising his left eyebrow in question making her giggles "Iz goth or tong" he leans back into the kiss and he slides his tongue back into his mouth, a little angry she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and tares it off of him right down the middle throwing them to the side, he looks down at his bare scared up chest then looks at her, she gives him an evil yet cute smile, his hand out in front of him grabbing another hand full of ribbons and he tares them off of her, she turns around quickly covering her breast with her arms "Hey that's not fair!" she whines

He come up sliding his hands under her arms replacing her arms with his "Well you started it" he whispers in her ear, she giggles he licks the side of her face and slides it down her neck to her chest, but stops at the beginning of her breast

A shiver runs down her spines "Hey stop teasing" she rubs her thighs together

"Well its not my fault your tasty its yours" he said with his head in her shoulder

"Oh it's my fault?" He slides his thumb down her abdomen

"Yes" He gently snaps at her breaking off more of her ribbon covering, a blush lights up her face, her hands slither to the back of his head pulling him into another kiss, his left arm slides across her chest so he can grope her right breast and his right hand stokes her abdomen slowly slipping under the last of her ribbons, but before things could get any hotter noise pours into the library, Batman and Harley split up in opposite directions they look down watching people fill up the library both are grinding their teeth trying their hardest not to give away their location. He jumps over where she is, she jumps over where he was, he looks at her with a glaring question, she looks back at him with a challenging smile and a come-and-get-me look in her eyes she turns around and runs and he is after her

Jumping from one book case to the next, Harley pulls a quick one on Batman and he is to focuses on getting her he runs right into it, he steps on the book she drops lousing his footing he grabs onto the next boo cases nearly tipping it, she does a V turn and jumps at him as he's pulling himself up she grabs him by his pants; pantsing him and swing off that going four rouses over, she lands on a table in the middle of six frat boys and he lands in the middle of eight N.U.N.S lousing his boxer in the process

"Well hello there sexy" The six frat boys surrounds her "I call first dibs" chuckles one of them

"Oh come on? Fine I call sloppy seconds" Two stamp his foot

Three of them grab each other "We call gang bang thirds!" the trio called in unity

"Oh come on why do I get pointless fourth?" Six scratches the back of his head

"Not quick enough man" One said to six

"Get her!" The six pack attack  
Harley jumps out of the way, she kicks third and punches second, grabs him by the shoulder kicks up and slams down on six, she twirls around six and double punches four in the abdomen and chest, twirls around four and chopping one in the side of the neck and follows up by slamming his face to the ground, swing up kicking five in the lower jaw and elbowing him in the chest. The six frat boys lay there in pain that they couldn't even dream was true, psychotic laughter echo thru the library "Well, well what do we have here a woman with some fight in her, now boys first come first serves; first one who can pin her or kill her will go first" Two spoke up licking the blood he caught up off his hand, the six lung at her like a pack of lions, she charges five putting her hands on his shoulders flipping her self out of the way and throwing her self on top of a book case she runs away.

Batman lays there trying to stop the room from spinning ("Just you wait until I get my hands on you Harley") as he raise to his feet a quick crack to the back of his neck right under the back of his skull drops him to the ground the spinning just gets worst

"Well sisters look what we got here god sent a child that needs discipline" Batman sits up again

"Yes my darling sisters this child need some loving discipline" He gets another clean crack right between his neck and shoulders making him whip his head back nearly breaking his neck

N.U.N One stands up and walks over to Batman grabbing him by the hair "Well my dear sister I was thinking this man is an easy on the eyes one why don't we use to lure in more precious souls to make more beautiful N.U.N like us" she finish with her hands on her hips striking a pose

N.U.N Eight jumps from her seat and runs to her slipping her hands under her uniform barring herself in the N.U.N One's breast "Oh what a wonderestfulest idea turning this thing here" she kicks Batman "Into something useful"

"You're as grabby as always" N.U.N Two said as she rocks back and forth in her rocking chair

"Now don't go being mean to her you were once the same way." N.U.N Five gets off the ground and sandwiches N.U.N Eight "We all were, newbie normally are at first" N.U.N Two looks away blushing and glaring with pucker out lips

Batman tries to slips away, but he gets a spiky nine tails in the back "Who told you, you could leave!?" N.U.N Seven orders, He lays there digging his fingers into the floor as she tares the cat-of-nine-tails from his back

"Oh come now sister you know as well as I do these children always try to run away when their disciple just begins" N.U.N four pushes Seven back into her seat and slips onto her lap "I do understand why you did that, but a nine tail really" She gets up and walks over to Batman with a bottle of vinegar and dumps it on his back the pain riddles thru his back, with nine tail in the other hand and whips him twice, once in the side wrapping around to his chest, she tares it out and again across his back stopping five inches from his jugular, she gets another bottle of vinegar and pours it on him "Why would you use a nine tail before"

N.U.N Seven ruffles her hair "Sorry, sorry I know how much you love the nine tail" N.U.N Four tackles her to the floor

"Now you two don't go getting sexy on each other we are in public" N.U.N Six claps her hands getting their attention. Batman sits up silently groaning in pain, N.U.N Six pulls the cigar out of her mouth and stabs him in the ear with it, he doesn't look away he glares her down "That's right big boy keep glaring me down, but by the end of your disciple ship you'll be begging for more" N.U.N Six punches Bruce "Darling it's time to brand him"

N.U.N Three perks up "Oh, Oooooo what should I brand him: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, which one which one!?" There is a moment of silence as the eight N.U.N stare him down at Batman as he rises to his feet he stands there catching his breath, N.U.N Three said in a dead voice "Wrath" before he could stop her the other seven stop him with shackles and he gets branded on the chest he bites down hard making his gums bleed, he lowers his head gasping for air "Don't worry Wrathful one we will cure you from your sin and you'll bring us sisters" He looks up at her with dead man's eyes in a flash he grabs her by the throat picking her off her feet and throws her across the room into the N.U.N who hold the shackles around his neck slamming them into a book shelf tipping it over, ha takes hold of the shackles around his wrist with one flex he whips the six across the room slamming them into the book shelf casing a four way cave in he walks away with these shackles

"Harley where are you?" He walks away leaving a trail of blood, popping his neck as he hears six evil cackles two rows over and he is after them

("What should I do?") Six sex starving frat boys chaises after Harley. ("Dame it how do I take these freaks out?" Five sex starving frat boys chaises after Harley. ("I've done enough damage to them that will cause them to seize up in a crippling state, but these things are still after me?") Four sex starving frat boys chaises Harley ("Aaaaah come on Hayley you know you can fight these you can do it!?") Three sex starving frat boys chaises Harley ("Come on Hayley stop questioning your self you know you can do it!") Two sex starving frat boys chaises Harley, she does a quick U turn close lining the two behind her followed by her grabbing them both by the lower jaw and slams them to the floor knocking them unconches, She turns to come face one naked, bloody, angry Batman "Bman you're…." she looks him over "You're a mess" then she looks into his eyes "Eeep uh Bman wait" before she could finish her sentence Batman pick her off the ground and dives into a grateful kiss surprising her at first, but she eases into it, a kiss at first then turns into tongue wrestling, half way in he cuts his tongue on her canine tooth and she does the same thing at the same time turning into an Iron-French-Kiss

The two break away gasping for air her blood runs from his mouth and his blood runs from her mouth "Harley don't ever scare me like that again

"I'm sorry" She squeaked, he rubs her cheek his earning him a cute squeaky giggle "Now Bman you follow me and I'll patch you up" she grabs him by the hand after she jumps out of his hold

Harley leads Batman to the center of the library leaves him there and returns with an advance first aid kit before she got started treating him she gets a brilliant idea and caves in twelve book shelves, she digs a little entrance and hides it "Hi there Bman, oooo I love what you did with the place" Batman clears away the books building an igloo keeping the book shelves from crushing them "Now come here and let me clean you up" as she treats him she hums a little tune "B my man oh B my man, I know that you're a mess but I love ya none the less, I love ya more because of the mess you are, Bbbbbbbbbbbbb my bbbbbbbbb Bman!"

Batman reaches behind him pulling Harley by her pigtails and he leans back looking at her "Quit it"

"Sorry" she chirps "Well aren't you in a bad mood today, what wrong Bman?"

"I've had some woman issues today" Batman glares at Harley over his shoulders

"What!?" she gets mad "You're telling me some dominating whores did this to you!?"

Batman pops his neck out of frustration "Eight woman did this to me there apart of a group call N.U.N"

"N.U.N!?" she swings around on to his lap and gets into his face now she is really mad "Those fu" he shuts her up with a kiss

He breaks the kiss "I'm done with violent woman so don't you get started" she finishes with his treatment and just sits in his lap looking up at him

"And I'm done with men being forceful with me" she said as she cuddles into his chest

"We both have been having sexist issues today haven't we?" he place a gentle kiss on her forehead

"Yes we have an't it a bitch?" she nips his chin getting him to smile again, she swings her arms above her head and around his neck, he slides his hands down her abdomen nipping her nipples with a scar on both his palms making her jolt back grinding his limp dick with her crotch it hurts at first, but as her motion meets his her juices starts coating his hardening member, his tongue slips out of his mouth and meets hers he licks down her throat and she licks up his, an evil smile spreads across his face. With a gentle slash of his canine tooth to her neck, two nips from the scars on the palm of his hands, he quickly slips his hands down her abdomen slipping his middle and ring finger into her pinching her client making her cum and lactate, she bites into him as her orgasm ripples thru her body "Bman you baster" An evil chuckle escapes his mouth

"You can't say you didn't enjoy that" He licks his blood off her face

"You're a baster you made me cum first" She licks her milk off his face

"Hey you said you like bad boys" She digs her hands into his shoulders glaring at him, all he could do is laugh, as he laugh up a storm she slips off his laugh and engulfs his hard as steal bonner in her still bleeding milk breast biting the top to shut him up, a growl leaves her as she bobs her head up and down making it disappear and reappears, his toes dig into the library's floor cracking it and so does his hands he fights the moan that grows in his throat as drool and blood left the corners of his mouth

"You're really fighting hard this time around?" She giggles "Blood and drool I'm good aren't I?" He doesn't answer only more blood and drool leaks out making her giggle again "I knew it" the throbbing increases, she leans over starting at the bottom of the shaft licking up to the tip deep throttling the whole thing, he digs holes where his hands and feet are as he cums follows with her fuck butter pooling underneath her as she swallows all of it, she sends shivers up his spine as she cleans him up. She crawls up him coming face to face "I'm glad to see you still have some feeling in you" he glares at her thru his blushing reaction

He pushing her off of him and he pins her under him "I see you're ready for more she spreads her legs and invites him in, gently he plunges in her feet slams to the floor her back arches, the deeper he gets into her he pulls out she flattens out, he plunges in again but this time she grabs onto him, he lifts her up and onto his lap, he tucks his legs under him as she begins to ride him one two….one two three four, one two…. One two three four, one two…. One two three four so on and so fourth her hands digs into his shoulders as she picks up momentum, grabbing her by the hip he adds his own rhythm "Bbbbman your being to ruff….aaaa I'm cummming!" and so does he. They fall back in a pool of blood sweat tears and fuckbutter trying to catch their breath

"I… Love... the… library" he said in between his pants

She giggles "Same here" were her last words before she fell asleep

He picks her up and pulls her into a kiss then he kisses the developing lumps on her stomach "I'll see you soon my little one" he places her back down next him she cuddles up to him and he falls asleep listening to her purr in her sleep

Outside of Selina's head

She lying on her bed covered in sweat and on top of stain bed sheets "Aaah that would be nice" she rolls over on her stomach "And it won't be fare" the song 'here kitty kitty' reaches her she springs up quickly washing away all her sweat and changes into a pair of faded black jeans, a sport bra, a thin hoddy, and her utility belt and she is out of there.

Selina meets up with Harley and Pamela in Karlo's territory

"Hey there you two so what reason did you two call me down here to Clay face's territory?" She looks at Bruce "And what happen to Batman?" Selina fights her self not to run up to Bruce

"We called you here because we're about to take over a hospital in Riddler's territory and we thought you would like to join us" Pamela said as she moves a car out of the way

"What happen to Bman here is he went toe to toe with Bane the gorilla and Crocy the crocodile and won, but they sure did a number on him" Harley slips off Bruce being carful enough not to hurt him

"Batman defeated Bane and Killer croc at the same time and that's why you need to take over a hospital?" Harley and Pamela nod their head "Wow I missed out in a lot today. I'm in" with her whip in hand, Harley laughs and Pamela smiles "Lets go" the three surrounds Bruce. Pamela in front, Harley on the right and Selina on the left

They enter Edwards Territory

It starts calm and at easy no citizen raised an alarm "Well this is surprising no one is getting fussy with us" Harley looks around

"They must be thinking the opposite of what we're about to do" Selina said gesturing to Harley to keep it down

"Well what do you suspect we three together, one man in the middle, my babies are carrying him and following their mommy" Pamela said walking backwards "So there won't be any trouble, but still be on guard we won't know what's coming" Harley and Selina nod and ready them selves unannounced to them they are being watch

"Boss; the weed, the feline and the pawn have brought the bat into your territory it looks like there here to get him dissected" the thug releases his walky talky

"Now, now my little thug don't go jumping ahead of your self just keep an eye on them and tell me where there taking Batman" Edward ordered

"Yes sir" the thug follows them as he was ordered

In Edwards Office

Edward is twirling his question mark staff spinning around in his office chair as he's waiting on the phone "Hello?"

"Two-Face my pally I'm calling into let you know that Batman is here in my territory according to are plan" Edward spins around quickly in his office chair

"Is Cat-Woman there with him?" Edward hits himself on the head with his cane

"Not just her also the weed eater and the dud, but what isn't according to are plan is that the three damsels are carrying him in dissection style

"'I see that isn't according to are plan, so that mean something else has brought him there what does he look like, what is his condition?'"

"Hm good question, excuse me" Edward puts down the phone and picks up the walky talky "Hey my little thug are you there?"

"Ya boss I'm here, what is it?"

"What condition is Batman in and I want details" He puts the phone and walky talky on speaker

"Hold on boss" The thug pulls out a pair of binoculars "He is in bad shape, his left arm is be on repair, his right leg looks like it's being held up by skin alone, he has what looks like a terrible bite across his chest and a dent, I think that's a dent, a dent in his chest

Edward spins around in his office chair thinking "Thank you my little thug keep following them"

"Yes sir" he turns off the walky talky

"You get all that Two-face?" she stops himself with his foot on his desk

"'Yes from the sound of it Killer Croc went animalistic on Batman and did a number on him'"

"Yes, yes and it sounds not only Killer croc going animalistic, but Bane getting a high on titan venom so it's an amazing surprise I'm enjoying this, what an amazing toy Batman can turn out to be" he twirls around squealing "And, and, and with Batman as my toy maybe I can finally take down and tare apart the Joker"

"Are deal is I get his damsels if you want Batman have fun with him, but I want him dead"

"Ddddeeeeaaaallll!"Edward squeals

"Thank you for the update, good bye Riddler"

"Good bye Two two-face" he chuckles

"' Don't call me that'" Harvey hangs up, Edward hangs up

"Well today is going to be a good one" Edward picks up the walk talky "Calling my little thug art thout there?"

"Yes Riddler sir?"

"How is are four pack doing?"

"Sir I was about to contact you but you beat me to it, they have just entre the Heart Riddle Hospital"

("Heart Riddle my greatest hospital?") He sits there thinking a bit "Good now my thugy go on air with the rest of my people and toy, giving out the order "ricky ticky riddle me " he hits his desk with his cane "It's time to get into motion"

"Yes sir" Edward turns off the walky talky

"Now lets see how this turns out" He chuckles a little tune


End file.
